You Chose To Let Me Love You
by undyingparticles
Summary: Rich and Powerful. That is what Finn Hudson is. Guys want to be like him. Girls want to have him. But with all of those girls, he really wanted just one. The problem is, she doesn't seem to want him. But we all know Finn Hudson, he'll do anything just to have what he wants. Finchel AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I woke up feeling numb all over. I didn't know where I was and I didn't know what's happening. All I know is I heard someone screaming and then a familiar sound. The one you hear when there's something wrong. A – a siren? Yeah, that's what it is. I opened my eyes slowly to see what's going on and all I see is black and bits of broken glass. Where am I?

"Sir, can you hear me?" someone says. Then finally I saw someone talking and doing gestures with his hand that I can't figure out what.

I looked around and found another one lying and I realized that I'm on the ground too. I look back to the man lying and study him. He looks familiar and his jacket is like my father's. Wait, it's my dad. I tried calling him but I can't utter any word. This is not happening. Dad, wake up! Dad, please! No!

I tried moving my body but I can't. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't even move my hand. Then when I looked back to him, he's gone and all I can see is his shoes and all went black.


	2. Nice To Meet You?

**A/N: **Chapter 1 is up ! Hoping you will like it. English is not my first language so I'm really sorry for some mistakes. There's a Anderberry friendship here as well as Sinntana or Sam/Finn/Santana :). Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Glee is property of Fox and RIB. I wish I do so there's not so much drama in that show but it's still good, right? This is just for fun and entertainment. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up with a start. That dream again. It's been ten years and I don't know why it keeps bugging me. I sat up and move to sit on the side of the bed. I check the clock on my nightstand. 4:00 a.m. just like every single time I had that dream.

I stood and decided to go for a shower. I'm not going to get back to sleep anyway. After shower, I went to my office and just sat on my chair for awhile. My phone suddenly rings. It's Sam.

"Hey, man" I said when I answered. I put my phone on speaker so I can talk to him while I go to the files that I need to work on.

"I know you'd be awake. I'm at my bar."

"Which bar?" I asked.

"The one next to yours. Come join me here. There are so many hot chicks to choose, dude. "He said.

"I'm going to have to pass to that. Where's Santana? I'm surprised you're not with him."

"Santana's busy studying her case for tomorrow. She said she'd do me another time. So I'm stuck here trying to get some." The disappointment in his voice is pretty much obvious.

Santana and Sam are the only people besides my family that knows my problem. I met Santana when I was in high school. I dated her for a year and when she told me that she swings the other way right after I fucked her, we broke up but still became friends. Much to my surprise, she became my best friend ever since.

We met Sam at college. She had the same classes with him and he dated her too. Yeah, Santana still dated guys back then since she didn't want to come out that time. When Sam found out about it, he broke it off with Santana and we didn't see him for a week. He just came back like it never happened and started to hang out with us two. One year later I just found out that the two became fuck-buddies and they still do until now. They're seeing other people two but still doing each other at the same time.

"That sucks man but I really can't today. I still have many things to do."

"Santana is right. You really are like Grey," Sam said. I don't know how or why Sam know that Christian Grey guy and I don't really have time to even find out. "That's why I'm not shocked that you're richer than me." He chuckled.

"I'm always richer than you, jackass." I teased him.

"I have to go, dude. A really smoking lady is coming towards me. I'll see you soon." He hangs up before I even respond.

I went back on focusing on the proposals and sales report that my secretary gave me last night. I sighed. If it weren't for my Mom, I'm not sitting here working. But after what happened with me and my dad, she changed. It's like everything I did was never enough for him. From winning every football games in high school into owning almost every company in New York doesn't seem enough for her to be proud of me.

After that accident, my Mom became very distant from me and I don't blame her. My Dad would still be alive right now if it wasn't for me. If I just kept quiet that day and didn't fight with him, my Mom would still have her husband and I will not be where I am right now.

My mom has a new husband now, Burt. He's a congressman and always in DC. He's son, my step-brother Kurt, was in Paris working as a fashion designer. And as for my mom, she's always out of the country. Kurt said it's because she loves to visit different places but I know it's just her way to stay away from me.

I don't know if I should be happy with my life right now. I have everything that others don't have but still I felt completely alone. But just like the song says, you can't always get what you want. Yeah! I'm Finn Hudson and my life is fucking complicated.

* * *

The sound of Tonight by West Side Story echoed to the four walls of my room. It's my ringtone for Blaine. I groaned. I don't even know why he's calling me this early in the morning. I tried to search for my phone without getting up but I failed. So I have no choice but to get up find that stupid phone.

"What?" I said with slight annoyance when I found my phone and click the green button.

"Hey, Rachel! Where are you?" Blaine asked.

"In my bed, sleeping. What do you want?" I said groggily.

"What? Rachel, it's already 7 o'clock. Shouldn't you be up and getting ready for work?"

I stood up quickly and looked at the clock. Shit! I scrambled out of my bed and immediately get my towel and went outside my room.

"Oh my god! I overslept. I got to go get ready, B. I'll call you later. Bye!" I said quickly to him before I hung up and go to the bathroom.

Few minutes later, I'm on my uniform and putting my heels on as I make myself some breakfast. I'll just bring this on the way. It would save time.

Suddenly, the door opens and my Dad is being drag by two guys that I don't know. He's drunk as always and I don't even have time to care and get mad at him. I have to get to work.

"Just put him on the couch and don't mind searching for something to steal because there isn't any." I said before I go straight to the door and closed it behind me.

I hailed a cab and went straight to the Hudson Towers where I work. I leaned back a little and started eating the bagels that I prepared earlier.

Sometimes I feel like leaving my dad by himself and just have a place of my own. But I know I can't. He's the only one I got left after my mom died when I was 7. Let's just say that my Dad became like that after my Mom was buried. He loves him so much and I do too but being drunk all the times isn't going to change that.

Good thing I have Blaine as my best friend. He always helps me out with this stuff when I can't handle it by my own. We've known in each other since we were kids because his parents and my parents are friends too. Sometimes I felt ashamed to even tell Blaine that my father is an alcoholic and always steals money from me. But Blaine always knows when there is something wrong. And I have no choice but to be honest with him and he's always there to help like every other time.

When I finished my bagel, I just realized that the cab hasn't been moving. I look outside and find out that we're stuck in traffic.

"Seriously?" I muttered. I checked my watch and I only have 15 minutes to be at my desk before my boss arrives. I opened my purse to get 10 bucks and gave it to the driver before I climbed out the car.

I went immediately to the sidewalk and started walking fast. The Tower is a few blocks away and I can't really run with my heels.

I was putting back my wallet into my bag that I didn't even see where I was going so I bumped into someone. Thankfully I balanced myself and didn't fall but my bag didn't. All my things scattered into the ground and everyone just keeps passing through me while I get my things. Great!

* * *

"Thomas, is there any way you can go some other way so we can just avoid this traffic? I'm going to be late for my meeting?" I asked my driver. We've been in the same place for long now. This meeting may not be that important but I still want to get there before the scheduled time.

All of a sudden, my phone rings and when I checked the caller ID, it's Santana.

"What can I do for you, Santana?"

"Grey, where are you?" she answered.

"I'm on my way to the Tower and it's Hudson. Quit calling me that." I rolled my eyes. Ever since she started reading that novel about this Christian Grey guy, she started calling me that. At first I was a little pissed but now I'm getting used to it. I know Santana. She never quits something that she's used to.

"Whatever. I'm going to your office later. We need to talk." Well, it sounds serious.

"Okay, I'll see you after the meeting. Just wait for me there."

"Oh, I'm on my way to Sam's house first. I need to get some first."

"Just don't forget to clean yourself before you see me." I chuckled.

"Fuck you, Grey!" she said but she chuckled too.

"Trust me, you already did." Then she hangs up. I glanced outside and found a lady on the sidewalk trying to get her things on the street.

I can't see her face from where I was but she's definitely hot. It's been a long time since I had sex and maybe it's a sign for me to get some too.

"Thomas, pull over." When Thomas parked the car, I climbed out of the car and went directly to the lady who looks like she has been talking to herself. Weird but still hot. I was about to crouch down and help him and be a gentleman that I am when she stood abruptly and bumped into me and the coffee in her hand spilled all over my suit. But the worst of it, her coffee is scalding and it burnt my skin.

"Fuck!" I stood up quickly and almost rip my shirt just to make the burn go. As if that will helps.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" the lady stood too and put out some tissue from her bag and offer it to me.

"Does it look like I'm okay? Shit!" I snapped at her. I took the tissue she offered and roughly wiped my shirt, my pants and my coat hoping it will make me feel better.

"Well, I'm not the one who just appeared behind me unannounced!" She snapped back.

"I was going to help you. You should at least appreciate my effort." I growled.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't even help me from anything. You were just behind me. Is that what you called helping?"

"I was about to and you know what, maybe I shouldn't. I shouldn't have climbed out of my car and help you and my well-being will be saved from some lady who didn't even appreciate someone like me trying to help!"

"You know what; I don't have time arguing with some arrogant person like you. I'm late for my work and I would rather be in my office than to talk with some stupid guy like you!" and then she stormed off just like that.

"Stup-"I sighed. Okay, lesson learned. Never get a girl who you did not meet at a bar.

I was about to get back to my car when I noticed something on the ground. I picked it up and smirk. I know I will see that girl again. I just know it. I put it on my pocket and went back to my car. The traffic becomes lighter and we're able to arrive at the Tower on time.

As always, all the staff greeted me once I entered the place but this time they all gave me a curious glance. Then I remembered that I'm not that properly dressed and the coffee stains were actually visible from my shirt but I just ignored them but felt embarrassed about it still. I went straight to the elevator and steps inside. I click tenth floor where my business would take place and the elevator ascends.

I felt the one thing that I picked up earlier that the lady left on the street on my pocket again. It got me thinking of her again. This is actually her fault. I wouldn't have been walking to this building wearing a dirty suit and a burned skin if it wasn't for her and her clumsiness.

The lift finally reached the tenth floor and I exited the lift when the door opens. I already see Daniels, the Managing Director of this company which I also owned. He informed me about the new proposals for a project that would make the company expand in other countries.

"Mr. Hudson, good to see you again." I just nodded and we went straight to the meeting room.

"Sheila, please tell my secretary to make it fast. Mr. Hudson is here." He said to one of his staff who just nodded and leave a meaningful glance at me first before retreating. Not really surprised there. I get that a lot.

He opens the door and let me in first before he steps inside and closed the door.

* * *

"Okay, it's your first day, Rachel. Let's show them how great you are." I muttered to myself as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I can't believe I'm this nervous. I've never been nervous before for something like this. I always know I'm going to kick some asses in any job but now, I started having doubts.

I stared at the mirror one last time before I get my things and step out of the room. I went straight to my desk and dropped off my things before I went straight to the meeting room.

I took a deep breath and knocked three times where I received snickers the other employees that saw me. Just ignore them Rachel. I turned the knob of the door and enter inside.

"Oh, Rachel finally you're here," my boss greeted me and stood. I noticed someone is sitting in the other chair. That must be one of his clients. "This is Mr. Hudson, the owner of this company." That's when the guy turned his swivel chair to me. To say that I'm shocked is an understatement. My eyes went wide and my jaw slacked. Oh. My. God.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Berry." The smirk she's wearing is like daggers going straight to me to crushed my hopes and dreams.

"You." I muttered. This can't be happening.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me you like it. I'm a little nervous on how you going to react about this. I'm a little new at this so I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. :)

Reviews, Favorites, Alerts and Follows are very much appreciated. Thanks !


	3. I Have To Have You

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is here. Thanks for rbbhudson for helping me with this. You're like my beta now ! So cool ! :D

Let me know what you think. Enjoy reading. Hope you like it! :) Oh, and I put some Finn Hudson line in here. Tell me if you find it :)

**Disclaimer:** If Glee is owned by someone like me, I don't think it would last :). This is only for fun.

* * *

The look in her face is just epic. I honestly want to laugh right now, but I still manage to maintain my composure. This morning, I thought this day was going to be so dull and boring like the other days but now, seeing her like this, and knowing that I can take advantage of the situation, make this day more interesting.

"Have you already met Mr. Hudson, Rachel?" Daniels asked, as she kept on staring at me._ I think she might be paralyzed. _

"I doubt that, Daniels. Isn't that right, Ms. Berry?" I said pointing my glance on her and giving her my devilish smirk.

She eventually regains her composure and clears her throat. "Uhm, no sir. I just – I saw him somewhere. In the newspaper, maybe. I'm not sure." She said avoiding my stare.

"Oh, that's right. I have been doing some interviews now and then. You know, as one of the most successful and richest guy in the state," I emphasized the whole successful and richest guy just to remind her. "Sorry for my outfit though. I just had an incident while I was on my way here." I looked down at my suit. "There was this lady on the street that _accidentally_ spilled her coffee on me when I was about to help her." I smiled at her. She just nodded and swallowed. _I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this._

"Oh, that's terrible," Daniels said.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe the girl felt sorry for you." She said trying to hide her nervousness by acting like a tough girl. _Game on, Ms. Berry._

"I don't know about that. She was really pissed when she left me there. Saying it was _my fault_. But never mind that now," I said before turning back to Daniels. "Should we start with the meeting?" I sat back down, as well as Daniels.

"Do you want me to bring any drinks, sir?" Rachel asked and walked a little towards Daniels.

"Ah yes please, Rachel. Mr. Hudson, what do you want?" Daniels turned to me, and I turned to Rachel who looks very pale right now.

"Black coffee please," I said and winked at her. She turned to her boss quickly before she left the room. _Nice try on the acting, but I think I already caught you trying to control yourself from not killing me right now._ I went back to Daniels and let him talk about his proposal.

* * *

**Lunch? I hav sumthing 2 tell u**

I typed on my phone and immediately sent it to Blaine. _I don't know if I'm going to lose my job or not._ _That guy is so irritating! I wanted to rip his head off his body and throw it outside. How dare he embarrass me like that?!_

My phone chirped and I opened Blaine's message.

**Sounds serious. See you later x**

I put my phone back in my pocket and prepared two coffees. _Maybe I should put poison in his as payback. Nah, they would know that I did it. Maybe I should spit in it. But I don't want to think that my saliva entered his body. I don't want anything to do with that jerk, especially put a part of me inside him. So gross!_

After debating on what to put in his coffee, I decided to do nothing. I may be mad at him right now but I still have kindness in me, and I just can't do that to anyone.

I went back to the meeting room with the coffees and put them on the table. I could sense that Mr. Hudson was watching and it was making me both uncomfortable and nervous at the same time. _Keep calm, Rachel. Don't let him affect you._ I even manage to serve it without any spills while stepping away from Mr. Hudson's private space after he whispered a 'Good Job' to me with a smirk. _Maybe I should have at least put some salt in his. That guy totally makes me want to kill him right now._

"Is there anything else you need Mr. Daniels?" I ask as I maintain my glorious beam of a smile and avoid the still very uncomfortable stare of Mr. Hudson. _Let me out of here, please!_

"Oh, that would be all, Rachel. Thank you!" I was about to turn back and leave the room when Mr. Hudson spoke.

"Why don't you stay, Ms. Berry? I would like to have someone else's opinion about this. Is that okay Daniels?"

"Um, of course, Mr. Hudson. Rachel come and join us." Mr. Daniels said. _No way. Think of an alibi. Think of an alibi!_

"I-I'm sorry sir but I still have work to finish at my desk and – "

"Oh, this won't take long and besides, Daniels would understand if you're a little late in finishing them, right, Daniels?" Mr. Hudson said still staring at me with that devilish look. _What are you up to?_

"Yes, of course. Rachel, don't worry about it. Come and sit." _Run, Rachel, Run!_

I sighed, defeated. I walked back to the table and chose the seat next to Mr. Daniels.

"Rachel, why don't you sit here next to me? I would like to ask you a couple of questions." Mr. Hudson stood and rolled back the chair beside him. _No way!_

"I-it's fine. You can ask me while I'm here." I said, still sitting next to my boss. _There's no way I'm sitting there._

"I insist, Ms. Berry."

I looked to Mr. Daniels, hoping he would help me with the situation. But he didn't know what was really going on in here and he just smiled at me and waited.

"No, it's okay, Mr. Hudson. I'm fine here." I insisted.

Mr. Hudson just nodded and went back to his seat. I thought I may have won, but Mr. Hudson just doesn't give up. He stood and came to the seat next to me and sat.

"I guess I'll just have to sit here." He smirked at me before going back to talk to Mr. Daniels. _Oh, my God!_

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I was supposed to just make her uncomfortable and that's it. Now, I can't help myself from making her explode with rage. She's trying so hard keep calm in everything I do and now I don't know how to stop.

I never noticed her looks earlier, but now that I'm sitting next to her, I can't stop looking at her. She's beautiful in her own way. Her honey-colored round eyes just scream innocent, though. Her nose is different from any other girls that I met but I kind of like it; it makes her more unique. And her lips. Damn, I want to know how soft they are so bad right now.

"Um, Mr. Hudson?" I was distracted from my ogling. Good thing Rachel is focusing on the files in front of her and didn't notice me staring at her. _I'm starting to look like a pervert! Snap out of it, Hudson!_

"Ah, yes! The proposal seems possible. It may take a few years to be done, but it's a good idea." I looked at Rachel, "What do you think, Ms. Berry?"

"Um," she cleared her throat. "I think it's great," she said not tearing her eyes away from the files in front of her.

"Which part of it did you like?" I smirked at her again. _It's pretty obvious that she's really not listening. I know she's been itching to get away from me since she came back earlier._

"I-I think all of it is great. I mean, Mr. Daniels' ideas are always great so …" she looked at Daniels, then at me, then went back staring at the files.

Hmm, sounds unconvincing, but I'll take it. "Okay then." I stood and Mr. Daniels and Rachel did, too. "Just send all the major details to my secretary and I'll review it again. Then we can start creating this as soon as possible."

Daniels seemed relieved about it and gave me a huge smile. "Okay, thank you Mr. Hudson!" he laid his hand in front of me and I shook it.

"Nice job Mr. Daniels. I'll talk to you soon!" I looked at Ms. Berry who was now behind Daniels, waiting for me to leave.

"Ms. Berry, thanks for the coffee and for staying." I walked towards her, took her hand and shook it. You know how they say in some novels or movies where you touch someone's hand and there's this energy or electricity or whatever that's called that runs through the both of you? Well, I just experienced it right now. I don't know if she felt it too, but I did.

She smiled at me, though I knew it wasn't sincere, and nodded. She removed her hand from mine, and I turned back to Daniels as we stepped out of the meeting room.

He and Rachel escorted me up to the elevator and he thanked me again when the lift arrived. I glanced at Rachel and she seemed happy now that I was leaving. _Well, I have got to cut that happiness right away._

"Uh, Daniels, is it okay if Ms. Berry escorts me down to the lobby? I want to talk to her about something." I gave Rachel a devilish look and she went pale.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hudson but I can't. I – "

"It's fine, Mr. Hudson," Daniels cuts in. "Rachel can escort you." He turned to Rachel and the girl just sighed and step close to me.

I let her enter the lift first before I stepped inside. I pushed the Ground Floor button and the elevator closed.

I looked back and saw Rachel standing far from me. I chuckled.

"You were great out there. I was wondering when you would lose your temper and scream at me. I'm surprised actually." I smiled at her.

"I had a couple of practice," she said. "And I have handled worst. I'm used to talking to immature people so it's fine with me," she smiled.

"Ouch!" I laugh. "Well, I had fun today. Let's do it again sometime."

She scowled at me."Is that what this is? A game? You doing all those stupid and childish things so you could have fun? Well in case you didn't notice Mr. Hudson, this is my job! I don't want to get fired from it." She snapped at me. I walked towards the front of the lift and pushed the stop button.

"What are you doing?" Rachel gasped.

"You can call me Finn and I know this is your job. I just want something from you, that's all." I smiled at her.

"What? Do you want me to apologize from what happened earlier in the street? Fine, I'm sorry!"

"For spilling your coffee onto my suit?" I went closer to her and leaned my back on the wall.

"Yes, I'm sorry for spilling my hot coffee onto your fancy suit."

"And screaming at me before storming off?" I smiled again.

She groaned. "And screaming at you before walking away. Are you happy now?" she gritted her teeth.

"I accept your apologies, Ms. Berry." She exhaled and I chuckled. "But it's not what I want."

"Then what is it? Do you want me to clean your suit?" she growled.

"I have many suits. I'm throwing this away anyway."

"Then what do you want?" She turned to look at me.

"You," I said as I looked back to her.

She scoffed. "You're kidding, right? As if I'm giving myself to you."

"You think too much, Ms. Berry. I'm not talking about that, but if you wanted to, I would be willing to claim you." I grinned devilishly at her.

"Just stop, okay? I have had enough of you this day and I just want to be able to end it without worrying if I'm going to lose my job or not," she said calmly before turning away from me. "You know that I'm not going to give what you want so if you want to fire me, that's fine." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, Ms. Berry. I'm not asking you to give me yourself. I mean it when I say that I want you, but I can see that we're not on the same page right now and I understand that. But I'm not like some random guy you meet at a music store that you can just blow off. I don't give up that easy," I said to her before I pushed the stop button again to let the elevator move.

Neither of us said a thing until we reached the Ground Floor. The elevator opened and Rachel just stared at me and sighed.

"So, thanks for not firing me, Mr. Hudson."

I grabbed her hand and stepped out of the elevator. She had no choice but to follow me of course. She can't just make a scene in the lobby when everybody knows that I own the building and the company. She followed me quietly until we made it out of the building where my car and Thomas waited.

I turned to her. "I apologize for all the things that I did earlier, starting from the whole street scene and in the meeting room. I'll see you soon, Ms. Berry. Thank you!"

She just nodded and smiled. This time it was sincere, but nothing beats the end of a good story without a twist in the end.

"Oh and you dropped this earlier." I pulled out the thing that I picked up earlier in the street. I leaned closer and whispered to her. "Better keep your tampons safe in your bag. You never know when you will have your period." I leaned back and saw her face flushed and scowling.

I walked towards Thomas who opened the door at the backseat and threw Rachel a wink and a devilish grin before I climbed inside.

_I will see you again, Rachel Berry. I'm not going to give up until you're mine._

* * *

**A/N: **I have been thinking about that ending ever since I thought of this story. Now, it's here at fanfiction. Can't believe it! Thanks for reading. You'll be meeting some of the glee characters that I add in this story. I don't think this story will only have Love Triangle. I think that's just plain boring and typical.

About that Finn Hudson line, Did you find it? That's one of my favorite lines from the show.

Reviews are so awesome because they are made by you :)


	4. The After Effect

**A/N:** Chapter 3 is done! Thanks for every single person that's reading this and reviewing. You guys are so cool! Thanks again for rbbhudson for being my "beta". It's still really weird and cool saying that.

Anyways, I already introduces Blaine, Santana and Sam in the earlier chapters as an important characters in this story. There are 4 more important characters that you'll be meeting soon? Any, guesses?

Also, I put another glee line in this. I just can't help it :D. Hope you'll find it! Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Glee characters. If I do, Glee will be chaotic :D. This is just for fun!

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

I met up with Blaine on my lunch break in our regular place. He greeted me and sat down. I just smiled and went back to my food that I already ordered while I waited for him.

"The day hasn't ended yet and you already look worn out." Blaine sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Yeah and I still have a shift at Billy's later so I'm conserving the energy left in my body," I said while playing with my untouched food. I didn't even have energy to eat.

"Maybe you should quit and find another job. You know, with less pressure."

"No, it's not the job. My job is very easy and my boss treats me great. It's my boss' boss who is the problem." His eyebrows rose.

"Your boss' boss? Wait, did you …" his eyes went wide all of a sudden.

"No, it's not like that! As if I'm doing that with someone whom is so impossible to get along with. He's the reason why I'm this tired because he did everything he could to make me want to strangle him or poke my heels into his eyes," I gritted my teeth while talking to Blaine. Just mentioning that guy makes me mad again.

"Okay, do I know this guy? Have I worked with him before?" Blaine asked.

Blaine is a professional photographer. He started out taking pictures of random people and places until someone noticed his work and hired him. Now, he owns a studio a couple blocks away from the Tower and was hired to take pictures for celebrities, models and all the famous people you know.

"That Finn Hudson guy! The guy who owns almost every places here in New York including the "Hudson" Tower." I gestured the quotation sign as I mentioned his surname.

"Wait, Finn Hudson is your boss' boss?" his eyes went wide and his jaw went slacked.

"Yeah and I don't know what I did to deserve this," I almost screamed out of annoyance.

"Rachel, Finn Hudson is one of the richest guys in the country. He's like a real-life Christian Grey."

"He's nothing like him. He's an arrogant bastard, and I don't care if he's rich or powerful. The only thing that Grey and Mr. Hudson' have in common, are that they are both megalomaniacs."

"Okay, what exactly did he do to you that made you hate him that much?"

I told him everything that happened starting from what happened in the street up to the part when I went back to the office. And how, my co-workers started to stare at me and talked about me as if they I wasn't there.

"So he told you that he wants you and will not give up until he succeeded? Don't you feel anything about that?" Blaine asked not acknowledging any of the parts where I was humiliated. I guess he didn't care for that, only the conversation Mr. Hudson and I had when we were on the elevator.

To be completely honest with myself, I did feel something for Mr. Hudson when he was next to me in the meeting room. And when he held my hand when he was about to leave. I don't know what that feeling was at all. I never felt for anyone, so it's very rare for me. That's why I took my hand back quickly after he shook it.

I felt scared when he said that he wasn't going to give up until he had me. Actually, I never met a guy before that said that words to me and meant it. I'll admit that I once had a boyfriend, but I never felt any of this for him, and it made me scared. Scared that I'm going to fall in love with him, or scared that he's going to hurt me, I don't really know.

"Hey Rachel!" Blaine snapped his fingers in front of me and I was disrupted from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked at him and saw him with furrowed brows.

"I said, do you like Mr. Hudson?"

"W-what? I told you everything that happened to me when I was with him, and you're actually asking me if I like him? Seriously?"

"What? I saw him in the newspapers and on billboards. He's hot and he likes you. Don't tell me that guy didn't make you melt." He grinned.

"Whatever B. I'm not interested in him and I'm sure he can get any girl that he likes with just a snap of his fingers, but not me. And besides, I'm not looking for a relationship right now. So why don't we just stop talking about him and eat. Go order food. Now." And with that, the conversation ended and we ate our lunches silently after he ordered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn's POV:**

"Mr. Hudson, Mr. Darius called and scheduled an appointment with you on the 6th and Ms. Lopez is inside your office and – Um, are you okay, Mr. Hudson? " Tina welcomed me back with all that after the elevator opened at the 30th floor where my office was. She looked down at my suit where a large patch of coffee stains lingered on my suit.

"I'm fine, Tina. Just had an accident earlier. Call Thomas and tell him to get me one of my suits back at my house. And please reschedule my meetings for an hour later. Thanks Tina," I said to her, then went inside my office and closed the door behind me.

"What happened to you, Grey? Did one of your girls see you with someone new and splash their coffee on you? Told you to watch out for the clingy ones," Santana said as she stood up from the couch, smirking.

"No. I just had an accident earlier with this girl. It's a long story." I walked towards my table and sat at my chair.

"A girl, eh? So, did you get her number? Set a date with her? What?"

"No." I went over to the files that Tina must have put on my desk earlier and studied them.

"So you just fucked her and left? Too fast, Grey. I thought you were a patient man." Santana clacked her tongue and looked around my office as if she was new to the place.

"I didn't even kiss her. She's difficult to tame. It's like she doesn't care about me at all."

She hummed. "Maybe she's like me or maybe you're just not her type," she said as she busied herself at my bookshelf.

"I'm everyone's type, Santana. I even did you before you turned into a lady-kisser."

"Fine. Whatever. So, what's your plan?" She turned to me.

"Plan?" I looked up to her.

"Oh, I know you very well, Grey so stop acting innocent. You'll never give up until you get that girl into your bed. I know you're plotting something inside your head so spill." She walked towards the table and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I'm not sure yet, actually." I put down the files and looked at her. "She's different from any other women that I've encountered and she might be the toughest thing to break."

"Oh, I know girls like that. Just pursue her more. She's trying to act like she doesn't care but you actually intimidate her."

"Okay. Just got to think of a plan on my own then. Wait, I thought you were here because you had something to tell me. So, what is it?"

"I'm going to Lima for a week. I need to talk to Brit about us because I don't know what's happening between us either."

"Wow. Um – okay. When are you going?"

"Actually my flight is this afternoon. I'm just here to say goodbye."

"Santana saying goodbye to me. That's weird," I laughed and was given a finger by her.

She went back to the couch to pick up her clutch. "So I guess it's you and Sam for a while. God, I'm going to miss that guy," She sighed. "Well, I got to go and see him now. Need some non-stop dirty sex before I go to the airport. Good luck with that girl of yours. I hope you will have already taken her to bed by the time I get back."

"I'll try to make you proud." She waved goodbye and closed the door when she left.

Sometimes, I don't know what's really with Santana. She loves Brittany but she keeps on doing Sam. Now, I'm really confused on whether she's a lesbian, or a bisexual, or just wants to have fun. But knowing Santana, I think she's just bored with being a lawyer.

I picked up the phone and dialed Chang's office number. Mike Chang works at FBI. I met him when I was in college. Let's just say that he's like one of those guys you see when you watch CSI. He can track all the information of a certain person if you need it. I don't know what they called that, but I don't even care.

The phone rang twice before I heard Mike's voice. "This is Chang."

"Mike."

"Hey, dude, what's up?" his tone automatically went friendly.

"I need a favor. I need a background check of someone."

"Okay, what's the name?" I heard him type a little on his computer. Good thing about Mike, he always goes to work when he needs to.

"Rachel Berry."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV:**

Blaine looked at me as if he wanted to ask me something but he knew that I'd just blow him off. I knew he was still itching to ask me about Mr. Hudson, and I also knew that he wouldn't stop until he got his answers.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, fine. Ask away."

He wiped his lips with the napkin then grinned at me. "What's going to happen to you now knowing that Mr. Hudson can just go to your building anytime he wants?"

"I don't know. I'm still going to act professional when he's around and pretend that he doesn't affect me at all." I played with the napkin on the table, purposely avoiding Blaine's stare.

"So he does affect you, huh?" Blaine smirked when I glanced up at him.

"Fine, he does. I don't know, B. It's just – he's just – I don't know."

"He makes you feel something you never felt before for someone?" he asked.

"That's just cheesy, but yes. I don't even know why of all people it's him that I'm attracted to," I groaned.

"Well R, you can't choose love. Love chooses you. And whatever you feel for Mr. Hudson is not something you should just ignore."

"What do you want me to do? Tell him that I like him then set a day for our first date?" I asked my voice full of sarcasm.

"No, that's not what I meant. When Mr. Hudson comes to your office next time, don't be hard on him. Just let him do his thing," he explained.

"Do his thing?"

"You know the thing guys do to impress girls, and if he makes you happy then you made the right choice giving him a chance."

"What if he just makes me more annoyed and embarrassed, huh? What then?"

"Then, at least you gave him a chance."

"Fine. I'll give him a chance then. And if he doesn't make me happy then you owe me." I pointed my finger at him just to threaten him.

"Okay, I'll buy your drinks when we go clubbing next time."

I sighed. So maybe I just made Blaine help me with what I'm going to do about Mr. Hudson. I know he's right. I'm not going to lose anything if I give him a chance, but it still scares me. _He _scares me. It will just give my co-workers a new topic to gossip about while I'm at the office. And what if my Dad finds out about him? It will make me look like a gold-digger when he asks Mr. Hudson for some money just to buy alcohol. What to do, Rachel? Why are you having hard decisions in your life?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn's POV:**

I went over Rachel's information, after Mike faxed it to me, when I was in my board meeting earlier. I looked at it very carefully; reading every detail as if this might be the solution to all my problems. Well, it's one of the solutions that I need to know more about her.

Let's see. Full name is Rachel Barbara Berry, _that's a cute name_. 25 years of age. Birthday is December 18, 1988. Born and raised in New York by Leroy Berry and Shelby Corcoran. Her mother has been deceased since she was seven. She lives with her Dad on Madison Avenue. She finished a Business Administration degree at NYU. _Not bad, eh_.

No criminal records. Not owning any vehicle. She has a mobile phone at least. And lastly, her balance on her account is not less than $20,000. _How can she survive with just that?_

She's working at two jobs right now. One is on my company and one is at some diner called Billy's. _Never heard of that one before._ It's just a couple of blocks away from the Tower. _Why does she need two jobs?_

I put back her file on the table and stood facing the New York City. Did I mention that my office has a floor to ceiling glass window? Well, now I said it.

My phone suddenly rang. I picked it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It's Sam. I thought he and Santana were going to be doing each other all day.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Hey, I'm on my way up to your office."

"I thought you and Santana were going to be busy all day?"

"She left early. We had a fight about her leaving. Don't want to talk about her right now. I want to talk to you about someone. I think she's one of your employees."

"Okay. I'm in my office." Then I hung up and went to sit at my chair while I waited for him. Eventually the door opened and Sam came in and closed it behind him.

"So who's this person you're talking about?" I asked him as he sat down on the couch near my table.

"I just saw her earlier at a restaurant. I already saw her once at the Tower before when I went there for a meeting. I just want to ask if you know exactly where she works."

"Okay. Who's this girl you're talking about?" I asked. _I have a bad feeling about this_.

"Her name is Rachel Berry. Do you know her? I really want to meet that girl." _No fucking way._

* * *

**A/N:** Tada ! Finn has a new competition ! :D

I made Santana's story line in here complicated for some reasons. I still don't know if I'm bringing Brittana here so forgive me all Brittana shippers.

This story will have some villains soon. 3 glee characters actually. Guess who? :D

Next Chapter will be _interesting_ for so many reasons. Get ready!

Reviews are so so awesome. Thanks for reading !


	5. All Is Unexpected, Trust Me

**A/N: **Chapter 4 is done :) Thanks for rbbhudson again and I'm sorry if I made you confused with some parts of this v^^v.

I decided to make the next chapters, including this, longer because I think it's a little confusing to post shorter chapters when the story is still on the same day.

Okay, so I'm introducing a lot of new characters here. Some are friends and some are not. They're really just supporting characters here meaning their parts are not that important so I'm sorry for that.

Things get a little bit interesting for Finchel in here, just as I promised the last time :)

Thanks for the wonderful reviews so far. I was deciding earlier if I should post this when I get 50 reviews but I just can't wait to share this to you guys so here it is ! :D

Enjoy reading and I really hope you do :)

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not owned by anyone except for RIB and Fox. All of this is for fun :)

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

Why does he have to be in to Rachel, too? I mean yeah, she's pretty and sneaky hot, but Sam Evans is a guy who dates chicks who are either blonde or a model. So why her? Why do I have to deal with him now that I'm almost there to get Rachel? Now, I need to think of a plan to get Rachel and get Sam out of my way, and fast.

"Dude, are you even listening?" I was cut from my thoughts when Sam leaned in front of me across the table.

"Huh? I – I'm sorry I was just thinking of something else." _Yeah, I am thinking of how to get rid of you._

"I said do you know her? Artie, my personal assistant, says that she works at one of your companies so I thought maybe you've seen her or heard of her before." He leaned and went back to sit at couch.

I stood and went to get myself a bottle of water in the mini-fridge. "Um, no. I'm not sure if I know her." I turned back to him and shrugged.

"Well, I – wait, hold on." He took his phone out when it started ringing.

"Did you find anything?" he said when he answered his phone. "You do? What is it?" _Shit! _

"Okay – That's great! – okay, thanks!" he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket and turned to me, grinning. _This is actually the first time that I want to rip your head off when you're grinning like that!_

"Artie found out that Rachel works at the Tower as a secretary of Mr. Daniels. Wait, didn't you just have a meeting with him this morning?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I did, but I didn't see his secretary that much," I lied.

"So, you did see her!"

"Yeah but I didn't get to check her out and all that." _Which is impossible. No one can ignore that piece of art. She's just perfection to my eyes!_

"That's impossible, dude. You can never ignore that girl. She's just impossible to ignore with all that hotness." _See, even Sam said it. _

"Guess I was busy then. I have many meetings to attend today and it's been on my mind all morning."

"Oh well, that sucks! I guess I'll have to introduce her to you once I get to take her on a date." I clenched my fists when he said that. _Trust me, Sam. That's never going to happen. _

"When are you going to talk to her?" I asked. _I have to get to her first._

"I don't know. I still have three meetings to attend to so maybe I'll go see her tomorrow or the next day," he stood as I sat back to my chair.

"What if someone gets to her first?" _And by someone, I mean me._

"I'm not worried. I don't think someone will actually get to her before me. Well unless that someone is you, then I'm going to be really worried, but I don't think you're that interested in her." _Oh you bet I am. So you better be worried, prick._

"No, I don't think I can put dating in my schedule right now. But we don't know, right? Maybe fate will play a trick on us." I shrug.

"Okay then. I got to get going. I have a meeting in 10. I guess thanks for nothing because you didn't actually help me with anything." He chuckled.

"That's how I roll, man," I smirk.

"I'll see you. Oh, if you get to her first, just know that I'm still not giving up on her." He then turned his back on me and left my office.

_Did he just threaten me?_ I think so, but I don't really care. He can threaten me all he wants but I'm not backing out with Rachel. I saw her first and what's mine is mine. Finder's keepers, loser's weepers.

Now on to my plan. I have to talk to her before Sam but how? She's very stubborn when she likes to be and I can't just ask her on a date when I know she's still mad at me for something. Well, maybe I should just use my authority to do it. That will actually work.

I grabbed my phone and found Daniels' number in my contacts. When I found it, I pressed call and waited for him to answer. Fortunately, he answered immediately.

"Mr. Hudson!" he answered.

"Daniels, I need to ask you something."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV:**

It's 5:00 p.m. That means my day at the office is done. Mr. Daniels left early. He said he still had some important people to talk to. So I'm stuck here until I finish my work. This also means I still have to endure all the leering and whispers that my kind co-workers send to me. My first day and I already make an impression to them. Well, I'm kind of used to it. I had been bullied by my schoolmates before, and I ignore all of the talk and the gossip back then so why stop now, right? They don't know anything about me or my life so everything they say is just crap they made up to have something to talk about.

After finishing my last bit of work for the day, I shutted down my computer and gathered my things before I stood and walked towards the elevator, with my head held high.

I pushed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to open. That's when Sugar and Kitty, two of the gossip makers in the office, stood at the other elevator laughing at something.

"Have you seen how she flirted with Mr. Hudson earlier? How pathetic!" Sugar said to Kitty, saying it loud so I could hear it. _Oh, they're still talking about me_

"Well, some people are just desperate, you know?" Kitty said. "They will do anything just to get noticed by someone who's powerful and rich, like Mr. Hudson. Some people are just stupid to think that they will notice," she said then glanced at me.

Okay so maybe keeping my head held high is too much. I bowed my head slowly and used my hair to cover my face. Eventually the other elevator opened and they stepped inside, still talking nonsense things about me. I sighed in relief when their elevator finally closed. _So much for your first day, Rachel._

The elevator where I was standing finally opened and I stepped inside. When nobody stepped in the elevator to join me, I clicked the close button and stepped back to lean on the railings, but the elevator reopened before the doors could fully close because of a hand that appeared in the middle and pushed the doors open again. I stood straight and stepped aside when a guy and a girl stepped inside. The weird thing about them is that they didn't look at me in disgust or whatever. In fact, they greeted me and smiled when they stepped inside.

The doors closed again when they pushed the button for the Ground Floor and the elevator finally descended. I looked at the two people next to me while they talked to each other. The guy was gorgeous. He has pale skin and green eyes. Like cerulean green. He's tall, too, and with the way he dresses himself, he looks like a model to me. The girl is pretty. With the way she dresses herself, though it's simple and professional-like, she still looks cute. I wonder if they're a couple because they look cute together.

"Hey, you're Rachel Berry, right?" the guy asked and I just nodded out of surprise. _They're actually talking to me? Are they tricking me into something? I don't think so. They looked sincere enough to me._

"I'm sorry; I just heard some of our co-workers talking about you. I'm Sebastian by the way, Sebastian Smythe. And this is Marley Rose." The girl just waved at me and smiled.

"So I heard that Mr. Hudson hit on you, is it true?" Sebastian earned a nudge from Marley. "What? I'm trying to start a conversation."

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Seb can be a little nosy sometimes," Marley says.

"No, it's okay," I smiled at them. _Maybe they're just friends. Best friends I think._ "Um, I don't think so. I think he's just like that to anyone." I answered Sebastian.

"One of his ways to get a girl, trust me," Marley said.

"You like him, don't you?" Sebastian asked again and Marley punched him in the arm, this time.

I giggled at them. They reminded me a lot of Blaine and me. The way we used to tease each other and playfully hit one another. I miss him sometimes. We never get to spend a lot of time together now that we're busy with our own jobs. We still hang out on Fridays and sometimes weekends, too but it always feels like years have passed before we meet again. I guess I was kind of used to Blaine being around every time I felt sad, or worn out, or just needed someone to talk to. After breaking up with my ex-boyfriend, I stopped finding someone to date or to even have a fling with because of him.

I sometimes wish Blaine could be straight so I wouldn't have to find someone else, but I know that's not ever going to be possible. I have known of Blaine's sexuality ever since I met him. There's no way he could hide that from me, but I kept it a secret until Blaine finally came out when we were in high school. I was proud of him that day. We were bullied a lot that time but we never cared. As long as we had each other, we were fine from whatever they did to us.

"Earth to Rachel!" Seb shook me in the shoulder and I was back in the elevator with him and Marley.

"I – I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Let me guess, Finn Hudson?" Sebastian smirked.

"Um, no. It's my friend actually, Blaine," I answered. The elevators reached the ground floor and we all stepped outside and walked towards the exit.

"Hey, where are you heading?" Sebastian asked as we reached the outside of the building.

"Um, I have a shift at Billy's tonight so I'm heading there."

"Come on, we'll drop you off," Marley said. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver." She grinned.

"Okay." I smiled and I followed them until we stopped in front of a blue car. She pushed the remote for her car and we all climbed inside. _I think I just found some new friends. Not too bad for your first day, Rachel. _She started her engine and left the front of the Tower.

"Is the food there good? I never ate there before." Sebastian turned to look at me from the front seat.

"It's great. I sometimes take home some of it if I'm too lazy to cook for dinner," I chuckled.

He hummed. "Marley we should try it, I'm hungry from all that work at the office." He turned to Marley and rubbed his stomach.

"You're always hungry, Seb." Marley mocked him. Sebastian just sent her a glare before turning back to me.

"So about your friend that you mentioned earlier, what's his name again?" he asked.

"Blaine"

"Yes, Blaine. Is he straight? What does he look like?"

"Um, he's gay." I furrowed my eyebrows at what he asked me. _Is he?_

"You didn't notice it, too, huh?" Marley looked at me through the rear view mirror. My eyebrows rose from her question. _Notice what?_

"Sebastian likes guys. I didn't notice it, too when I first met him." _Oh!_

"I get that a lot. I always need to tell all the girls who thought I was on their team. It's tiring, to be honest." He shrugged. "So when can I meet this Blaine guy, huh?" he grinned at me.

"I'll introduce him to you next time, I promise." I smiled at him. He then turned his back to me as we arrived at the front of Billy's Diner.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn's POV:**

_When I regained consciousness, the first thing I heard was a beeping sound. I opened my eyes and found myself in a room. When I looked around, they were machines beside me and I realized that I was in the hospital. I felt someone watching me so I looked around again and found my mom on the sofa, staring at me. Just staring, not moving an inch._

"_Mom, what happened?" I asked her, and swallowed because my throat was dry. I tried to sit up but I felt pain in my back so I didn't force it. She didn't answer. She just stared at me with her hands clasped tightly together and her eyes red and puffy._

"_Mom?" That's when she stood up. I thought she was going to come to my side and hold me. But I was wrong. She turned her back on me and stepped out of the room. _

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. Not in the hospital. Not feeling any pain in my body. I realized it was a dream. Not the one that I always dreamt of, but it was still connected to it. It was when I woke up in the hospital and found out that my father was dead. It was when my mom didn't talk to me for a long time because of the accident. I thought she was just worried, that she was just scared and shocked and that we would be back to the way we used to be. But it didn't. It never did.

I climbed out of bed, knowing that it's 4 in the morning, but I couldn't get back to sleep. I had nothing to do but do my work in my office. Maybe I should get laid. It's been a long time since I took a girl from a club and brought her to my hotel.

I walked into my home office after a quick shower and found the file that Mike faxed me about Rachel. I went to study it again and actually memorized some of it. I may be becoming desperate in wanting her so much to be mine. It's not just about getting her to my bed. She's different. Different from all the other girls I had ever been with. And I want her to be mine; not because of Sam, but because of something that's deeper and actually new for me. That feeling that you know you would do anything for a girl just to show her how special she is for you. That's what I'm feeling right now.

But just thinking of it makes it more difficult for me to have her. We started on the wrong foot and it may be impossible for me to get to know her first now. That's why I asked Daniels the only thing that would make her come with me, no matter what. It's the only thing I thought of that would make her know me. It's because I'm her boss' boss. That's the only thing that I thought would work. The only problem now is what I should do to make her comfortable being around me. To make her feel like she can move freely and do whatever she wants to do when she's with me.

I want her to act like she's with her friend, just having a nice time being together. Not acting like she does because she's with her boss and she's getting paid to act friendly. No, I don't want that at all. I grabbed her file and thought that maybe I should tear it. It seems like I'm cheating just so I can know her better. I know that's wrong. I should just talk to her and ask her about all about this stuff, but her, having that kind of attitude, will only make it harder. So yeah, maybe this is the easy way for now. I'll just have to handle the rest on my own.

I went to my office building at exactly 8 in the morning, bringing Rachel's file with me. When I stepped out of the elevator on the 30th floor, I found Tina on her way to her desk, looking like she just arrived, too.

I walked towards her and cleared my throat just so she could turn around. "Good morning, Tina." She turned around and her eyes went wide all of a sudden.

"G - Good Morning Mr. Hudson! I – I didn't expect you to arrive this early in the morning," she stuttered.

"I have some things to do. Bring the files that Mr. Wallace brought in yesterday." She nodded and I headed to my office and stepped inside. I sat on my chair and pulled out my phone and dialing Thomas' number.

"Sir." He answered.

"Is she on her way to the Tower?" I asked.

"She just left her house, sir."

"Okay, come back here and wait for me outside the building." I hang up and stood. I put Rachel's file in one of my desk drawers and locked it. Better make sure that it would not be seen by anyone. I stood again and stepped out of my office.

"Um, sir. Here are the files that you asked and – "

"Put it on my table inside," I interrupted her.

"Okay, sir."

"Cancel all my meetings today. I won't be back until tomorrow." Then I walked towards the elevator and pushed the down button. _It's time to execute the plan, Hudson_. I stepped inside the elevator and pushed the Ground Floor button.

I went outside and climbed inside my car. "Go back to the Tower." Thomas nodded and head off.

"Is he still in his office?" I asked Thomas.

"No, sir. I found out that he fled to Ohio this morning by his secretary." _Ohio? What is he doing there?"_

"Did they say why?"

"His secretary said that he's going to get someone there."

I just nodded though I don't think he saw it. Why am I even worrying about him? It's a good thing that he fled the country. He'll be back and will find out that I already have Rachel. Sorry, man.

We arrived at the Tower and I climbed out of the vehicle. I went inside the building and spotted her waiting at the elevator. She didn't notice me because she was busy talking to someone on her phone. I walked closer to her and stood behind her.

"I'm on my way to the office, now … No, B, he will not be here today. I hope he's not because I don't want to be exhausted at the end of the day again. I even had to drink a lot of coffee so I could just stay awake during my shift last night … " _I wonder who she is referring to?_

"No, of course not! … You wouldn't call it a dream if Mr. Hudson was in it, B! No, that jerk stayed out of mind, for your information!" _Oh, so it was me._

The elevator eventually opened and Rachel stepped inside with me on her back. Still, she doesn't notice me at all, and she and that B, whoever that is, are still talking about me. I wonder who this B is. Hope it's not her boyfriend or something. I don't want another guy who'll get in between me and Rachel.

I watched her talk on her phone, and kept myself quiet so she wouldn't notice. She pressed the 10th floor button and then finally glanced at me. _Surprise!_

She did take two glances to make sure that it was me who was in the elevator with her. And just like that, her eyes went wide and I could hear the guy she's talking to on the other line still talking.

"I – I'll call you later." She hung up immediately and put her phone in her bag. "M – Mr. Hudson. I – I didn't notice you were there," she gulped. "I, uh, I was um – "

"Talking to someone named B about this jerk. You seemed really furious about this person, huh?" I cut her off, grinning at her. She quickly went pale and seemed paralyzed, like yesterday when she realized that I'm her boss.

"Please forgive me for eavesdropping, it's just impossible to not hear you. But I must warn you, you shouldn't be talking about a person like that in public. You never know who could hear you," I sent her an evil smirk as the elevator arrived at our designated floor. She never said anything once we stepped out, only hurried to get to her desk, while I noticed that some of the employees were looking at us.

They seemed to notice that I was staring at them too, so they went back to their own business in hand, while I walked straight towards Daniels' office, ignoring Rachel as she stood and greeted me. That's rude, I know but I can't help it. I'm a little offended from when she was talking about me earlier to somebody that I didn't know. I usually never cared about other people's opinion of me. It's actually the first time that I felt offended by someone talking about me being a bad person.

Shouldn't I be used to all of that? All the words used against me is nothing that I haven't been heard before. I've been called worse, I guess. But looking at her, being furious about me and calling me a jerk is a bit hurtful, but I acted like it doesn't affect me. I'm Finn Hudson. I shouldn't be affected by any of that.

I stepped inside Daniels' office and he greeted me as I nodded towards him. "Should I send her off with you, now?" he asked.

"Yes, if that would be alright with you."

"Of course. I need to go to some other places as well so I will not be here the entire time. I'll just pass all her work to someone else."

"In that case, we should get going," I said turning my back to him and stepping out of his office.

"Rachel, please gather your things." Daniels said as he stepped out of his office. Rachel looked confused for a second then she looked at me for a minute.

"A – am I – Am I fired?" she asked quietly. Daniels seemed to be confused at her sudden question and chuckled.

"What? Of course not. Mr. Hudson requested for you to join him for the whole day." That's when she looked at me and I just winked at her.

"But , I – I can't Mr – "

"No buts, Rachel. You will still get paid for the day, so don't worry." She couldn't take her eyes away from me as she held that confusing look on her face.

"Time is ticking, Ms. Berry," I said. She blinked a few times before she gathered her things and put it back into her bag.

So, I used my authority to have a day with her, what's wrong with that? It's not like I've done something wrong. I want to get to know her. I know that there's no way she would agree to going with me if I just asked her, so I used the only way that I know will make her come with me, even if it against her choice.

When she stood from her desk, I said my goodbyes to Daniels and turned to walk back to the elevator. I heard her following behind me as I pushed the elevator button. The elevator came quickly and I let her get inside first. She avoided looking at me, ducked her head low and walked inside the elevator. I chuckled and stepped inside too, closed the elevator, and pushed the Ground Floor button.

She still hasn't said anything to me. I expected her to get mad and talk non-stop because that's what I thought she would do, but even a glare hasn't been sent my way.

I pushed the stop button and turned towards her. _Why are we always like this when we're in the elevator? It's really weird._

This time, she looked at me and still said nothing. She sent a questioning look as if talking right now would be dangerous for her. I smirked at her and she just raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to you not speaking" I said to her. She rolled her eyes at that. _So that's a great start._

"Okay, think of it this way, you and I are not working today so that means I'm not your boss for the next 10 hours. So, maybe you could loosen up a little bit and maybe, you know, act normal," I shrugged.

"I'd rather not. I'm actually not the type of person that can be friendly to everyone," she said as she looked everywhere but at me.

"Come on, Rachel. It's not like I'm going to do something bad to you." I insisted.

"I'm not worried about that. I can defend myself to anyone, just so you know."

"Oh, really? Do you know any self-defense? Judo? Taekwondo? Muay Thai? Krav Maga? Kick Boxing? What?" I asked her.

"No, but I have something to defend myself" she explained.

"Oh like pepper spray or something? Swiss knife, maybe?"

"No, it's something else."

"What is it?"

"I have a rape whistle." She said it with full confidence.

"A rape whistle? Seriously?" I hung my head and laughed. Just when I thought she couldn't get any cuter than yesterday, she says something silly and actually adorable like this. I calmed myself down and looked at her scowling at me but didn't say anything.

"I don't think that would help at anything, or defend you from some bad guy out there."

"You can say whatever you want. It's always in my bag, and I'll use it if I have to." She turned to me and glared.

"Then what if the bad guy did this to you," I circled my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

She gasped and stared at me with this incredulous look in her eyes. I smirked at her. "And how about if he did this?" I pushed her gently to the wall and pinned her legs using mine. I felt her breathe through her lips and I couldn't help but look at them. Her lips still look like the same. They always looks so soft and if I could just lean myself closer to her, I'd get to know if I was right.

"What about this?" I whispered to her as I grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head with my free hand. _Okay, dumb move, Hudson_. The way she's looking at me right now makes me want to just kiss her already. But I can't. I shouldn't. It would feel so wrong for me and for her, but God, it was tempting.

"Mr. Hudson." She looked at me with her wide eyes, but I didn't see panic in them.

"How will you able to defend yourself now, Rachel?" I asked her softly, my eyes switching from her eyes then to her lips, and then back to her eyes again and to her lips. _Do I really need to be a gentleman right now? I really want those lips so fucking much!_

Now, I don't have any idea what to do next. Here we are, at the elevator and almost being intimate. All I needed to do was lean in and take her lips completely. I don't know why I couldn't do it. I couldn't move an inch closer to her. But the way she stared at me told me differently. It's like she was waiting, too, but I'm stuck. Well, it's pretty obvious.

"And what if Ms. Rachel Berry," I said to her as I look into her eyes. I've decided. _There's no turning back now, Hudson_. "They did this to you?" That was it. I can't help it anymore. I finally captured her lips with mine. I was right. Her lips are so soft and addictive. And I can't control myself to even let it go.

I leaned back a little and looked her in the eye. I was expecting for her to slap me or push me away from her. But she didn't. Instead, she stared at me too and it was all I needed to see. I crashed my lips to hers again and gently released her hands from above her. She encircled both of her arms around me and pulls me closer to her if that was even possible.

Our lips moved gently, like we got all the time in the world right now. I pulled her by her waist, as if I don't want to let her go. I want to stay like this, kissing her. It feels normal. It feels like home and I just can't get enough of her. I finally realize that now. This feeling that I have for her is different. Very different from all the other girls that I've been with. It's new and rare for me. Scary but feels so right.

I reluctantly let go of her and we both gasp for air. I stepped a few inches away and looked at her. She shyly looked back at me and I just smirked at her. I never saw that looked on her before. It's cute. It makes her more beautiful.

I pushed the stop button and the elevator moved again but neither of us said anything. We just glanced at one another and smiled when we caught each other looking. It's childish, I know, but I can't help it.

I cleared my throat and turned to look at her fully this time. "You should really teach yourself some self – defenses. I don't think that whistle of yours would do any help." I grinned at her.

Suddenly the shy and sweet looking Rachel, was now replaced by the glaring and blabbermouth Rachel. "I'm not doing any of those martial arts, Mr. Hudson. And yes, I agreed that my rape whistle will not work so I'll just buy something else. Pepper spray, maybe."

"God, I already miss the earlier Rachel. And I said no to pepper spray. Maybe I should remind you again about the bad guys, huh?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively at her and her cheeks went red all of a sudden.

The elevator finally reached the Ground Floor so we stepped out, me clasping my hand against hers tightly as we walked straight to the exit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV:**

I just kissed Finn Hudson. Oh my god! I just kissed Finn Hudson! That wasn't supposed to happen. All of this shouldn't be happening right now. But what am I doing here, with him, in his car, on the way to wherever he would take me? I can't even believe I didn't say anything. I can't believe I let him kiss me, either. What's going on with me right now? It's like I'm not myself ever since I saw him earlier.

"Why are you so far away from me?" he laughed. I'm sitting on the other side of the car while he sits on the other.

I needed to think. I need to process all of this. If my Dad finds out about this, I'll be so humiliated. I have got to stop this once and for all so nothing bad happens to me like before. But a part of me is opposed to my other half. The other half of me wants this, wants to be where I am with him right now. Like I've said to myself before, I've never felt this way with anyone. And that kiss makes that feeling much stronger, like he's making me feel it more and I can't stop it.

"If you're thinking about what happened earlier, I'm sorry." I flinched when I felt his hot breath in my ears. I didn't even notice that he had already moved closer to me, but I didn't complain. _You're stupid, Rachel!_

"I know I wasn't being a gentleman and I took advantage of you that way," he continued. _Well, maybe he's not that bad after all. He's apologizing to you now._

I shook away my conscience and focused on him. I never noticed his freckles on his nose before. It makes him cuter than I've imagined. And the way his eyebrows move every time he talks make him more interesting to talk to. And God, those lips! Though they are thin, they look so irresistible to kiss. No wonder every girl wants to have a taste of him.

He chuckled all of a sudden. I didn't know why because I wasn't listening to everything he said. I was too busy checking him out. I didn't think he noticed.

"You know, you have to be careful in checking someone out. You have to be very discreet in your actions." _Okay, so he noticed. And look, he's back to his true self._

"Anyway, I understand that. Not that I'm new to that experience." He chuckled once again. _This guy is infuriating!_

His phone buzzed in his pocket and kindly excused himself before he move a little bit away from me and answered his phone.

"Kurt? Hey, what's up? … You're coming to New York? When? So I can pick you up at the airport … Oh … Okay, sure … See you."

I don't know who Kurt is. Maybe he's his brother or best friend that's why he was so excited when he answered his phone. However, the way that call ended, it doesn't seem good. He looked worried and anxious when he'd hung up. I wonder what happened.

"Um, sorry. That was Kurt, my brother. Step-brother, actually. He's coming to New York next week for a fashion show he's doing," he turned back to me and explained. But still he wasn't that okay.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah, it's nothing," he answered. "It's just my Mom."

"Is she alright?" _So that's why he's worried. _

"Yeah, she is. She's coming with him." _Then why is he worried? _

The car pulled over and I looked outside to see where we were. It's a restaurant, and a luxurious one. Mr. Hudson opened my door, I didn't see him climb out, and laid out his hand in front me. I took it and climbed out, too. _Maybe chivalry wasn't dead after all_.

A maitre'd welcomed us as we stepped inside the restaurant. The place looked familiar to me but I wasn't sure. The maitre'd lead us to a table and left us when a waiter arrived. Oh no, it can't be!

"Rachel? Hey! Long time no see." The waitress, also known as my friend, Marissa greeted me. "I haven't seen you around since, well, since – "

Mr. Hudson cut her off when he cleared his throat, loudly. _Thank you! _Marissa apologized and took our order. I let Mr. Hudson choose my order because I didn't want to order something that was too expensive. When everything was done, Marissa excused herself and waved goodbye to me so she could talk to someone I haven't seen for a long time. _Why is all this happening right now?_

"Mr. Hudson, my name is Brody Weston and I own this place. It's a pleasure to meet you." I bent my head down pretending to look for something in my bag while that guy talked to Mr. Hudson.

"Mr. Berry, is everything okay?" Mr. Hudson said. _Okay, I'm taking back my thank you._

I lifted my head and saw the two of them staring at me. Mr. Hudson with a confused look on his face and Brody, with a shocked look on his. _Well, this is just awkward._

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it. Did you enjoyed it? :)

Don't worry. Brody will not be heard anymore after they left his restaurant. Sam will be back the same day as Santana and they will not be too happy when they found out what happened with the two :)

Kurt and Carole will be introduce soon. I don't know if it's in the next chapter or not. Really depends on how the story would flow. Anyway, two more important characters are yet to be revealed. You'll see a little bit of Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian story in here, as well as Jake/Marley. Sorry but I'm a fan of those ships and love triangles :)

Please review. I'd really appreciate it :)


	6. EX - hausting Days Are Here

**A/N: **Hello ! Sorry this chapter took a while. rbbhudson and I got a little busy with the real world. School just started here so i got a little busy. i also waited for the reviews to make it to 60 before i post this so sorry. I'm still not sure when the next chapter will be and I apologized for that too. Hope you're still reading this and I thank those who still do and reviews this. I won't be continuing this without all of you :)

Spoiler: Someone may or may not interfere in the Finchel relationship. And i know you know who is that person. It's actually obvious. That person is always there to ruin their relationship from season 1 up to season 2.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. They are property of RIB and Fox and I'm excited for season 5 :D. enjoy reading !

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

That's why this place was so familiar to me. It's the restaurant that Brody and I used to work at before. He always said that once he finished college, he'd buy this place and make it his own. I never actually thought that he would do it. It was his dream when we were still in college. Since we've broken up, this is the first time we've seen each other.

We both were shocked at this unexpected moment while Mr. Hudson still had that confused look on his face. He looked at me, then at Brody, then back at me again and then something in his eyes flashed and I knew he knew what was going on in here. But the good thing about it was that he stayed silent and just set his face into his infamous professional look he always wore.

"Um, nice to meet you, Miss Berry," Brody spoke but never glanced in my way again and smiled at Mr. Hudson. "I'll have your order served in just a moment. Enjoy your day." With that, he stepped back slowly and turned to leave, giving me one last glance before he turned fully.

I sighed. Now I feel like I'm the bad person here. We were supposed to move in together after graduating college but something happened, my father involved. Brody came from a good family. His father is a lawyer with his own firm while his mother has restaurant in Paris. That's why he wanted to have his own restaurant, too. When I introduced him to my father, telling everything about him, it all changed. Well, actually, it was my father's fault, but it was mine, too. I let him close to my father, although I knew that my father would just bring him to all kinds of bars and let Brody pay for everything. At first, Brody was fine with it, saying that it was the only way he and my Dad would be close. But when Brody stayed the night at our house for one night, he caught my father stealing some cash from his wallet. I knew that would happen but I didn't warn him about it. So we fought that night and he left. I never saw him for a week.

He came back to me and apologized. And I thought that we could still have worked it out, but we never did. His parents wanted the two of us to break up and that's when we started to fight a lot. One day, he said something I never thought he would say to me but he did and I lost it. I kicked him in his knee and stormed off. My father and I moved out from our old apartment and stayed where we are now.

He tried to contact me a lot and I wanted to talk to him too but I just couldn't. I'm ashamed of my Dad and of myself, too. We can never be together and that's just it. I changed my phone number and haven't heard from him since.

"You okay?" Mr. Hudson finally spoke. He must have been staring at me long enough.

"Yeah, I'm just – "

"Surprised?" he asked.

"I don't know." I muttered softly.

"Want to talk about it?" he smiled nicely at me. That's actually the first time that he did that. I never saw him concerned before so it was kind of weird but also cute.

"Maybe next time" and with that, our conversation ended as the waitress slash my friend, Marissa served us our orders and we ate silently.

I kept on glancing at Mr. Hudson. I noticed his worried look returned and his mind looked occupied about something. I know it's about that phone call he had with Kurt earlier and he's worried about his mother being in New York. I wanted to ask him but we not quite to that phase yet when I can ask about his personal life, so I kept my mouth shut and just watched him.

When we are done eating, he still hadn't said anything. He just paid the bill, stood up, extended his hand for me and we left the restaurant. Even when we were at his car on our way to somewhere again, he never spoke. I never thought I'd say this but I much rather see him as the arrogant guy who always talked about his power and himself, than this distant guy I was sitting next to. Whatever his reasons, I hope he works it out soon. Well, he could ask for my help if he wanted and I would willingly help him.

"Mr. Hudson?" I muttered softly, trying to figure out his mood. He turned his head to me from the window.

"I – um, can I ask you something?" I really want to know what's on his mind right now. Because if he just took me from my day at work, he should at least make me do something.

"Sure, and it's Finn for you. We're not at work. You don't have to call me that." he smiled.

"I can't. I don't want to accidentally call you Finn when we're at the office. It will make others think bad about me," I explained, playing with the hem of my pencil-cut skirt.

"So? If they say something bad about you, I'll just fire them." My eyes widened at what he said. He's not serious about that, right? But I don't see him laughing at it so he must be serious.

"Mr. H –"

"Finn."

"Fine, Finn, you can't just fire a person because they said something you didn't like to someone. It's like illegal or something."

"No, Rachel, it's not. And it's my company so I can do whatever I want. So, you call me Finn from now on and I don't care if it's in the office or outside. It's a free country, Rachel."

"Free country? Is that why you're firing anyone who may start gossip about it? How ironic." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, except for them, then."

"You know, just because you can do anything, that doesn't mean you should do it." I crossed my arms and glared at him.

He chuckled. "You know, I really don't get it why you hate me so much. You're like the only woman I know who doesn't like me and it's quite interesting, to be honest."

"It's because I'm not any kind of woman."

"I know. That's why I like you," he moved closer to me until our faces were just inches away from each other and smirked. _And I guess the Finn Hudson is back. _

"A-about my question," I turned my face away from him and moved farther away from him until I couldn't anymore. I pushed myself closer to the door like I needed to be away from him. Just staring at those smoldering eyes could make me give in to him at any moment. Maybe that's why I didn't stop him earlier from kissing me.

He just laughed and moved closer, and now, I'm trapped between him and the door. This time, he just put his arm around my shoulder and stared in the front. "What is your question?" then just like that, his arrogant and cocky self was replaced by the serious and cold Finn Hudson I tried to take away from him.

"Um, what – where are we going?" _You should have asked him what's bothering him? It's not like he's going to snap at you Rachel._

Well, I don't' know about that. I didn't really know him at all. There was still some part of him that I was seeing for the first time. Maybe we should do a little tell-me-about-yourself thing, the one that most people do when they're on a date. The only problem is, I don't even know if this is a date. But we ate at a restaurant earlier, isn't that a date? A breakfast date? Ugh. I have no idea why I'm worrying myself about this. I should focus more in him.

"Central Park. I figured it's the place you want to be on your first date. Or would you rather someplace else?" He looked at me, a little bit worried. _So this is a date. Wow!_

"Um, no. It's fine, actually but …" I trailed off.

"If you don't want to go there, that's fine Rachel. We'll just go somewhere else."

"No, it's not about the place. It's you, actually." I said the last phrase almost in a whisper.

"Me? Are you worried that a lot of reporters are going to see us? Because I can call security to stop them."

I sighed. "It's not that, although I'm really worried about that now that you've said it. It's just that, I don't understand you at all." I looked at him although it was hard for me to. " You're Finn Hudson, one of the richest bachelors in the country and you could have any woman you wanted. I'm just confused why you chose to have a date with me, a girl who is just a secretary at your company."

"I don't know why you're saying all this now, but if you're trying to change my mind about all of this, I won't. I told you I'm never giving up on you, Rachel and I'm sorry if I'm being that persistent but I can't let you go now. I have my reasons about it and maybe I'll say it to you after I figure them all out. You're actually the second girl I've taken on a date. My first one was when I was in college so I'm a little bit rusty with all of this so forgive me." He grinned trying to make the conversation light but still, I couldn't take this like it was no big deal. It's better to end this, whatever this is, now. I don't want him to look at me differently when he finds out my life.

"That's really nice for you to say, Mr. Hudson but – "

"I told you it's Finn."

"I don't think that I can go on a date with you," I continued, ignoring him. "I'm not good enough for you. And I'm sorry if I let you think otherwise but I can't do this. I'm sorry." I bent my head low and waited for him to say anything. I wanted him to say that it's fine; we can just be friends and all that stuff, so I waited but he never said anything.

I looked up at him and found him still staring at me, pain evident in his eyes. I didn't expect to see that in him and I wanted to take it all back just to make that look go away but I couldn't now. It's for the best, I know it is. I don't deserve this amazing guy at all. He deserves someone who would not humiliate his name or him.

"No," he whispered. "I'll do whatever it takes. I-I'll do whatever you want. Just say it."

"Mr. Hud – "

"I'll change my behavior if you want. I – I – I promise I'm never going to use my authority again and I promise not to fire anyone. I'll never – "

I held his arm, to stop him from his rambling, which I found cute again although I shouldn't. Maybe I should just take it back. Maybe I could hide this from my Dad and from everyone else. The way he looks right now is depressing and I don't want to be the reason for it. But I should do this. He's Finn Hudson. Although it hurts to think about it, I know he can find another girl soon and he will forget that I ever existed. That's right. He's a handsome guy. I wish I could have him, but it's not possible.

"I don't want you to change anything, Mr. Hudson. I like you the way you are now," I smiled sadly at him. "But this is just not possible. I'm sorry but it's better this way." I pulled my hand back from his arm and look at his driver.

"Can you please pull over?" But Mr. Hudson held my hand and told his driver not to.

"Finn, please." He let my hand go and sighed.

"Thomas," his driver just nodded and pulled over. I climbed out of his car and before I close the door, he blocked it with his foot.

"I'm not giving up on you, Rachel. I don't care what you said. I'm not letting you go. Please hail a cab from here. Take care." And with that, he closed the door and the car headed off.

I should be glad, now that I've made my decision and him not disturbing me anymore. But I don't want to fool myself knowing that I'm starting to have feelings for him, but decided to let him find someone else. Some people may think that I'm stupid for doing this but I know this is right.

I started to walk. Maybe I could walk it off and when I arrived home, the feeling of guilt and pain would be long gone. I know I will see him again and I believed him when he said that he's still not giving up so I just have to ignore him more this time. Never look him in the eye because that's kind of my weakness for some reason.

Once I arrived home and found that my Dad was not there, I went straight to my room and lied down. Now that my date had ended early and I was excused from going to the office, I might as well relax for the rest of the day. Maybe I should go see Blaine. I need someone to talk to right now and he is the one person that I need for this kind of situation. I lazily searched for my phone in my bag and dialed Blaine's number when I found it.

"Hey, B! What's up?" Blaine answered.

"Are you busy?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm here in the studio."

"Be there in 15."

"Okay," then I hung up and dragged myself out of the apartment.

I found him at his studio, doing something on his computer when I got there in exactly 15 minutes. He greeted me and smiled, then went back to his computer.

His studio was spacious. There were different framed photographs that he hung on the wall, including the two of us when we went biking in Central Park. His computer, also known as his office, was next to where the studio really was. There were some lights hanging from above and some costumes that could be found on a box next to his camera and tripod.

I sat next to him and found him editing some pictures. He glanced at me and looked back to his computer, saving the picture and looked back at me.

"Okay, what's going on?" he crossed his arms and waited for me to answer.

"I went on a date with Mr. Hudson." His eyes went wide and he grinned at me.

"Rachel, that's awesome! Why are you not happy about this? Did he do something? Did he take advantage of you?" His face went mad all of a sudden, like he was ready to kill someone.

"No, he didn't," I explained. The kiss in the elevator doesn't count because I let him. "I just ended it early."

"What? But why? I thought you liked this guy?" he asked softly.

"I do, but I'm scared, Blaine. I don't think I'm going to be enough for him and my Dad is just another thing to – "

"Rachel," he grasped my shoulder and made me look at him. "You've got to stop thinking about your Dad and think about yourself for once. Yes, your Dad might be that embarrassing and all but it's up to him if he will judge you because of what your family is."

"But what if he is just like – "

"If he is, then it's not your loss, right? And if he ever does what Brody did to you, I'll be there to support you and also punch him right in his face." He smiled.

I chuckled softly. Blaine Anderson. He always knew what to say every single time. "What would I do without you?" I sighed and giggled.

"Um, I guess you'll never find out," he chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"So, can I stay here for the day?" I asked when I leaned back. "I don't want to go home yet. I'm just going to be alone and I have nothing else to do but sleep."

"Of course. You can be my assistant for the day." And with that, he went back to his computer and we talked while he worked.

Right now, I don't know what will happen with Mr. Hudson and me. The words he said to me are still stuck in my head. _I'm never giving up on you_. Somehow, I am really hoping that he doesn't. I have feelings for him. There, I admit it. And I meant it when I said that I liked him and that word doesn't even measure up to what I'm really feeling for him. It's too fast, I know, but I can't help it. He's actually the first guy that makes me feel like I'm the only girl for him. And the way he looks at me makes me feel like I'm the only one he's seeing, no one else.

The next few days have been a little dull. I haven't seen him at all. The only time that I heard from him was when I heard Mr. Daniels talking to him on the phone. That's it, nothing else. I was starting to wonder that maybe he'd given up on me despite what he said. _Of course, he will give up on you. You didn't even give him a chance at all. What do you expect?_ I shook my subconscious away and focused on my work. I shouldn't think about him. I should be moving on with my life right now. I'm the one who said no, not him. Besides, I'm way too busy to have a relationship right now. I don't have time for someone so difficult. I should focus on myself, not on anyone else. I'm Rachel Berry. I'm supposed to only care about myself. _But how come I can't forget him? _

"Hey," I found Marley and Sebastian standing in front of my desk, smiling at me.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Did you two break up?" Sebastian asked bluntly.

"We weren't even a couple," I smiled at him sadly.

"Why don't we grab a few drinks later? It's Friday!" Marley said, feeling excited that it was Friday.

"I can't. I got a shift again at Billy's."

"It's okay. We'll just wait for you, and maybe you should invite Blaine so I can finally meet this guy of yours," Sebastian said. He hadn't stopped asking me about Blaine and when I will introduce him since I mentioned his name. I told Blaine about him and he seems interested as well. I may not be happy with my love life right now, but at least I'll get to see them around me.

"Yeah, and maybe you should invite that guy you work with at Billy's," Marley blushed all of a sudden as she mentioned Jake, one of the busboys at the diner. I saw her watching his every move when they went there the other day. I noticed Jake looking at her, too when she was talking to Sebastian, and I think the feeling is mutual between the two of them. I sighed. I guess I'm the only one who's loveless right now.

"Okay, fine. I'm in." The two went back to their cubicles wearing excited faces and I couldn't help but giggled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn's POV:**

"What's up, Grey?" Santana answered when I dialed her number.

"Plan's not working." I said bluntly. I have been agitated and anxious since I went back to my office after Rachel left me before me. I don't know what went wrong. I don't know if it's about me or if she's not really into me.

"Okay, what is the plan, anyway?" she asked and I told her everything starting from when I called Daniels yesterday.

"You're really desperate, aren't you?" she chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? San, I think she's not into me, at all."

"What happened to 'I'm everyone's type, Santana'?" she mimicked my voice.

"Well, I'm kind of doubting that right now," I chuckled nervously. I loosened my tie and opened two buttons on my shirt.

Santana hasn't said anything for a moment. I even had to check my phone to see if I was still talking to her.

"Santana? Are you still there?" I asked and sat on my chair.

"Wait, I'm thinking," she answered.

"Thinking about what?"

"You asked for my help, right? What do you think I'm doing?"

"Oh." I waited for her to speak.

"Okay, here's what you're going to do," she spoke again. "Give her space."

"That's a stupid idea," I snapped.

"It's just for a few days, dummy. I think she's just overwhelmed from all of you. She's not used to all of this. You know, you being Finn Hudson. She's a little terrified from going out with you because she thinks you're just playing her."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I know girls like her. She's a prude, trust me."

"What if she find someone else?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"She won't. It's just a couple of days, Grey. Not a whole month. A girl like her won't go looking for a new one that fast. I told you she's old school."

"Okay, fine. Just a couple of days. Then what will I do after that?"

"Go to her. You will know by the look on her face if she misses you or not. But in your case, I think she will. Who will be able to forget all the crap that you did by just showing that surprisingly gorgeous face of yours."

"What if it doesn't change anything?"

"Can you just stop with all this negative thinking of yours? It's making me want to just stab you once I get back there. Just do what I told you, if it doesn't work out, we'll find another way," she groaned. I already can see her rolling her eyes at me. _Very typical, Santana._

"I'm just … I'm not used to this." I hate this feeling. I never actually thought I would feel this way again for someone else.

She sighed, "Finn, stop worrying. I'm not kidding about stabbing you."I nodded and realized that she can't see me so I answered yes.

"Just focus on your work for now. I heard from Sam that Mrs. Hudson-Hummel is visiting you or maybe checking on you to see if you're done trying whatever it is that you're doing for her." This time, I'm the one who rolled my eyes.

"Can you just not remind me that now? I can only focus on one big problem right now."

"Geez, chill up, Grey. Okay, fine. Do what you got to do. I'll be back next week."

"With Sam?" _Another_ thing to be worried about.

"Yes, with Sam. Why?"

"Nothing. Listen, I got to get back to work now. Thanks for helping me and reminding me that an upcoming storm is coming to town. You're the bestest best friend in the world, Santana." I said full of sarcasm.

"There's something you're not telling me, Grey. I can sense it. Spill."

"I said it's nothing. I got to go. See you next week."

"Grey, I swear if you hang up on me, I'd – ." I hang up my phone and went back to my ton of work that needed to be done before my mother gets back.

I have so many things in my head right now and I'm not used to this. Rachel may or may not want to be with me. She's actually the first and only girl that I've wanted and never wanted me back. It's making me frustrated and challenged at the same time. She's different, I can tell. She doesn't see me as this wealthy man that can get anything that he pleases. I'm just some random guy to her that won't stop annoying her by asking her on a date. It's the first time I ever liked someone this deep that I would do anything to get her to be with me. It's hard but I don't care. That's why I'm taking any suggestions Santana is giving me though it's making me worried if it's going to work or not. Why does she have to be so stubborn?

And then there's Sam. He still doesn't know that I've been pursuing Rachel Berry. Him coming back next week may change things. What if Rachel will want to be with him rather than me? I don't think I could be able to live with that. Just seeing Rachel being with someone else is tragic, seeing her with Sam is too much for me to handle. Sam and I are very different from each other. He knows all the ways to get a girl, and me, I'm all blank. Well, it's because all the girls that I like are the one doing the pursuing thing. I'm just sitting in my throne and waiting for them to impress me. Sam is a sweet lover, as Santana says. He always makes sure that the girl feels special whenever they're together. That's why Santana won't leave him. Me, I'm the guy who fucks a girl and gets back to work after. I don't do dates. I don't do sweet, cuddly moments. I never did that. Even with my first and only ex-girlfriend. Maybe that's why she broke up with me. I don't know. I guess being in a relationship is not always on the top my priorities. My mother always comes first to me, even now.

My mother. The only one who matters to me, even if she doesn't care about me. I know what I've done in the past. She is like that because of me. She will still be the mother I know who loves me and looks at me like she's grateful in her life because she had me. My mom, who I miss everyday, even if she's around. I know I deserve to be treated this way because it's my fault. She would not be like that if I just stayed home that night. She would still be around every time and tell me that she's proud of me, if I just hadn't fought with my Dad. I would still be his beloved son if I hadn't killed my father, her husband. Now my mom won't even look at me the way she used to. She never talks to me the way she used to talk to me before. Sometimes I wish I were the one who died, not my Dad. My mom would be so happy right now.

"Mr. Hudson?" Tina knocked on my office door, quite wary whether if she should disturb me or not.

I looked up at her, shook my thoughts aside and went to full professional mode. "What is it?"

"Um, you're meeting starts in three minutes, sir. Should I cancel it again for you?" she asked.

"No. I'll be out in a minute." She nodded then closed the door.

I stood and fixed myself. I'm used to this, being all professional when I needed to be. Even if I just want to go to a bar where I won't be noticed and get hammered. This is my life now. This is the way it's supposed to be. I deserve this.

I walk out of my office and go to the meeting room, reminding myself to not think about anything else when I enter that room. My day went the way I'm used to. Dull. It's never felt that way since I met Rachel, and now that I'm actually avoiding her, it seems that everything went back to normal before her. The few days had been the same as well. I followed Santana's advice, well, not all of it exactly. I didn't go to see Rachel but I made Thomas follow her every day. From the time she left her house in the morning to her going back in the evening. He said he had seen her with some friends and I made him take a photo of them. It's a man and a woman that he said works with her in the company, and because I am curious, not being a stalker, I did a little background check of the two, just in case. There wasn't anything that interesting from them so I let myself not to worry that much. I'm still a bit worried about the guy though, so I made Thomas watch him more closely to see if he made a move on Rachel and so far, he never did which was good.

The only thing that's stopping me from seeing her now is my job, which is still making me busy every day. Every night I go to my bar to take the stress off my back a little and entertain by watching people make fools out of themselves. Of course, there are a few ladies that attempted to get my attention, with their boobs almost about to pop out of their tight and short dresses and the flipping of their hair to make me notice them. But try as they might, I wouldn't stare at them. I just stared at my drink that I was holding and looked out the dance floor downstairs. Some of them were really touchy though, grabbing my crotch and squeezing it. But it didn't have any effect to me at all, not even making me hard. All of them walk away disappointed, leaving me to my table, but not leaving without saying 'it's your lost'. I huffed at it every time.

Now, I'm sitting again at my usual table, drinking my favorite brandy while watching the dance floor downstairs as always. I just blew another woman off when she sat next to me and tried to make a conversation, which is getting annoying now.

I noticed another woman coming closer to me. I kept myself busy staring at my drink and people watching, totally ignoring her when she sat next to me and touched me on the arm, caressing me, which still doesn't have an effect on me at all. She sighed and chuckled, but still I didn't glance at her.

"I guess I'm expecting that kind of attitude from you after all," she suddenly spoke, and I stilled. I know that voice. I haven't that voice since I graduated college, but still, I would recognize it. I tilted my head slowly to look at her. "I'm just shocked that you didn't recognize my gesture that I used to do when we were together." She smiled sweetly to me and my eyes went wide all of a sudden.

"Hi Finn," she said when I still hadn't talked. "I can tell that you're not that happy nor expecting to see me again by your reaction right now," she snorted.

"Q – Quinn," I whispered. To say that I'm surprised to see her again was an understatement, because I know she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. She should be in France, having her own name in the fashion world. I saw her name in some newspapers saying that she held her own fashion show back there and Kurt told me before that he saw her with someone in Paris, being sweet and cuddly, which is not in any of my interest at all, even now. I'm just surprised that she's here, in New York, at my bar.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, still confused at her sudden appearance. She smiled again and stood. She walked around my table and went to sit on my other side, grinning.

"I'm used to talking to you from your left, sorry." She shrugged.

"Quinn," I said dryly.

"I'm here to visit my Mom in New York. She still lives here now, you know. And Kurt invited me to his fashion show," she explained.

"But that's next week."

"I know. But in case you've forgotten, it's Friday, Finn. Kurt will be here on Monday so I told him that I'd be here early, too, just to look at his plans for his show. And I told you, I'm visiting my Mom."

"Where's your boyfriend? Is he here, too? Oh, wait let me guess, he's in your hotel room or wherever you're staying while you're here, doing this "gesture" that I should know so well," I said, getting annoyed at her as always.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Finn. And whatever Kurt reported to you before that I'm seeing someone is just nothing."

"I guess I'm not surprised about that. You're still the same Quinn Fabray I know who doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"I cared about you," she said softly. "And I don't know why you're reacting like that. Is there a possibility that Mr. Finn Hudson, one of the richest guys in America, is jealous?" she smirked.

I scoffed. "In your dreams, Quinn." I went to look back at the dance floor, noticing that it had gotten crowded and many people were drunk dancing now, which made it more interesting than Quinn.

"I'm kidding, Finn. Don't be so hot tempered all of a sudden. You weren't like this to me before." She moved closer to me and put her arm on my shoulder.

"People change, Quinn. I think you should, too," I said to her, still looking downstairs.

"I've changed, well a little bit. I'm a little more confident now." She leaned closer to me until her lips were on my ear.

"I'm also better in bed now and way hotter than the girl who's watching us right now," she whispered huskily in my ear. I turned my head to see whom she was referring to and all the blood was drained from my face as I saw Rachel, standing few feet from us, looking shocked and hurt.

She suddenly turned around and ran back downstairs. I stood abruptly, earning a scowl from Quinn, but I didn't even care about her now. I ran to follow Rachel downstairs and found her exiting the bar so I followed her out.

I found her across the street of the bar, leaning herself on someone's car, her back facing me. I crossed the street and slowly moved closer to her.

"Rachel," I whispered to her, standing at the other side of the car. I heard her sniffling. She wiped her face before she turned to me. Yep, she's crying. _Way to go, Hudson._

"Mr. Hudson. I'm sorry, I'm just – I need a little air. The bar is a little suffocating, with all the smoke," she explained.

"Rachel," I said again. "What you saw back there, it's – "

"I don't think I saw something there I haven't seen before. The bar is always like that," she cuts me. I don't think she's referring to the people at the bar at all. I know she's talking about what she saw with Quinn and I.

"Rachel, it's nothing, believe me. She's just – "

"Mr. Hudson, Finn, you don't have to explain anything to me, trust me. We both know that we don't have any relation to each other or something like that. You're single and can see anyone that you like."

"I'm not – "

"Please, Mr. Hudson," she closed her eyes for a moment. "I've had a bad day today and I'd like to go home, now. I'll see you around, Sir." She then opened her eyes and walked away, without looking back.

_You're an asshole, Finn. You're a fucking asshole._

* * *

**A/N:** So did you like it? I'm sorry if I have to bring Quinn again. I just had to. Don't worry though. She's not going to ruin Finchel in this fic. I think it's going to be the core couple itself, with a helping hand, of course. Can you guess who ? :D Don't worry about Finchel. They will be together soon. Finn is a man of his word.

One more character are yet to be revealed and that character is going to be important here too, in Rachel's life.

Ten or more reviews before the next chapter so please review ! Thank You !


	7. Turning Point

**A/N: **So this one is very short and it's only Rachel's POV. I guess I'm still moving on from what happened to my idol. It's too soon. Way too soon. I just updated this one because I know you guys are waiting for it. I'm sorry if it took too long for me to update. I'm still processing all that happen in my head. I'm worried about Lea and I'm worried about Glee.

Enjoy this one and let me know what you think. I promise I will try to end this story.

**Disclaimer:** Glee Characters are not mine. RIP Cory

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

_I'm standing somewhere I didn't know. I'm alone and scared and the people around me kept glancing where I stood, with disgust on their faces. Some of them even said nasty things about me. I ducked my head low and started to walk opposite from where they all going. _

_Someone intentionally bumped into me and I dropped on the ground watching them laughing at me. I covered my face with my hands to hide my face. Then I hear someone calling my name. I know that voice. Finn!_

_I looked up and found him smiling at me, with his hand laid out for me to grasp. I held onto it and he helped me on my feet and he hugged me. He kept calling my name. Then I hear banging. I looked up at him again and his face is now in pain, like I'd done something to him._

"_Rachel … Rachel … Rachel, please!" He said, staring at me with those smoldering eyes that could melt me in any second just by staring._

_That banging sound still won't stop and I looked around and tried to searched the source of that sound but found nothing. I looked back at him and he kept mentioning my name. I tried stopping him but he won't. _

"_Rachel … Rachel!"_

I woke up and I found myself in my bed. No Finn, just me all alone on my bed. I sat up and realized that the banging sound that I'm hearing was in real life, and it's coming outside of my room. Someone's knocking, well banging, at the front door. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. 10:30 a.m. I should still be sleeping until noon, since its Saturday and I have no work.

The banging on the door still won't stop so I stood abruptly, annoyed. Who could that be? Don't they know that it's still early to be banging someone's door and disturbing them at Saturday morning? It couldn't be my dad. I don't expect him to get back until late afternoon from some bar he went to and dragging himself to our house using his own key. I took my robe; put it on quickly before unlocking the door to open it.

"What?" I snapped once I opened the door. I blinked a few times when I found out who's at the door. "M-Mr. Hudson? W-Wha –"

"Rachel, just please listen to me." He begged. He looked restless, like he hadn't slept at all. His clothes are still the same from last night. His eyes are bloodshot, he has scruff growing on his face and his hair looks like he's been pulling them so it looks like he has bed hair, which makes him more disheveled.

"That woman you saw at the bar, she's – she's just nothing. I went there last night alone and I didn't expect her to be there too and I promise you, it's nothing. I – I – I didn't even touched her! I ignored her, Rachel. I swear she's just – "

"Mr. Hudson," I cut him from his rambling again. I don't know why he's so determined to explain things to me. Yes, I was hurt from what I saw last night because although I pushed myself away from him, I still have feelings for him. I was still hoping that he would show up, unexpectedly, and be the guy who I liked from that meeting. But I found him, with some gorgeous blonde, just when I thought that he was true to his word about not giving up on me. I can't blame him though. Who am I to say no to him, right? He's Finn Hudson and every woman wants to be with him.

But he's here, at my door, begging me to hear him out and I realized that I'm an idiot. Idiot and self-centered, like I've always had been. I'm always thinking about what people would think about me so I made myself invisible to them and then there's him, wanting to show me to the world, wanting to be with me and I'm denying that to him. I never cared about his feelings that I made him like this. Someone should just slap me hard on the face and say that I'm stupid for not being with this guy.

"Rachel, please," he looked at me straight in the eye, asking me to forgive him even though he didn't do anything. I am the one that's wrong.

"I'm sorry, Finn if I – "

"Just – just give me a chance Rachel and I promise I would be –"

"I'm scared." I whispered, cutting him from his rambling again, my eyes stinging and tears are starting to build up.

"What?" he looked at me, wide eyed, like he doesn't know what I'm saying.

"I'm scared of you from the start," I continued. "The way you look at me scared the hell out of me. The feeling that I have for you scares _me,_" I looked down at my feet, fighting the urge to cry in front of him. _Honestly, why am I crying?_

"But you don't –"

"I'm scared of letting myself fall in love with you," I interrupted him again. "Because I shouldn't, Finn. I couldn't. I don't want to let myself because you might hurt me. I'm scared that one day you'll realize that I'm not good enough for you. That you're just – "

"Stop, Rachel," he moved closer to me, putting his hands on my shoulders, halting me. "_You're_ more than enough for me! Don't you see that? I'm the one who should be afraid of letting me fall in love with you because you might leave me. And I don't want that to happen. You see me the way no one ever does and for the first time in my life, I'm fucking scared of a woman. You are the only girl that made me do stupid things just to make you mine. And I'm not giving up, Rachel. Even if I have to do every stupid thing that I could come up to just to make you say yes." He looked at me right in the eye and I tried to find something that would make everything he said a lie but found none. It's all real. Everything he said was true and I'm just foolish for not believing in him in the first place.

"I know that making a promise to you won't still be enough so I'm not making any promises. I will do everything that I can to show how much you mean to me, Rachel. And I will not stop until you know that I will never let you go, because I won't. All you have to do is let me," he slid his hand to my hand and held onto it tightly.

I shouldn't have said no to him at all. Who am I kidding? I like him ever since I saw him on the street that day. I'm just thinking too much of everything that I didn't let him in my life. He's the guy that I ever wanted in my life and now he's standing in front of me, wanting to be with me, waiting for me to say something. And right then I knew that no matter what happened, whatever my dad would do or no matter what others would say, I'm not going to let them ruin this.

I looked up at him; his face is hopeful and nervous, still waiting patiently for me to answer. My tears started to fall to my face as I tried to let myself speak and give him an answer.

"Don't break my heart," I whispered softly to him, wiping my tears by my other hand.

"I won't." he whispered and then close the distance between us when he crashed his lips to mine, pushing me gently against the closed door. He held my head as he kissed me and I held him, too, not wanting to let go, not wanting this to be a dream that I would just woke up found myself on my bed again. But this isn't a dream, the feeling of his lips in mine is real and kissing him is starting to be my addiction.

Our kiss becomes deeper, his hands slid down to my waist as he holds me closer to his body, our hips touching, me feeling his crotch getting hard inside his pants and I moaned and kiss him deeply, sucking his lower lip that makes him groaned and make his manhood twitch. Just hearing him groaning like that makes me more braver. I can't believe that I'm doing this kind of effect to him. I grabbed his ass and push his hips closer to me, grinding myself to his erection, noticing that my panties is already wet from being so turned on so much.

I don't know how and when it happened, but we're already inside of my apartment. Finn, not tearing his lips off mine, grabs my hips, lifting me and I encircled my legs to his hips. And then we're moving, his still kissing me and we stopped. He's trying to open the door of something. I opened my eyes and noticed that he's trying to open my dad's room. I leaned back a little and looked at him, already leaning back to me.

"Wait," I put my hand to his chest, stopping him. "It's not my room, it's my dad's." I said to him.

"Oh! Sorry!" he then glanced at the door next to us. "Is this it?" he asked.

"Yep," I smiled.

He then shrugged then crashed his lips back to mine, walking again and moving to open the door to my room. When it opens, he entered and closed the door using his foot and locked it. He then continues to moved and then he bends and lie me gently to my bed. He leaned back a little and stared at me.

"I can't believe I'm here with you right now," he whispered, smiling.

"Well, I can't believe I'm here in my room with you." I giggled and his smiles grew wider.

"Am I the first guy to enter your room, Ms. Berry?" he smirked.

"Well, yes. I don't let anyone in here without permission."

"I guess that's reasonable," he shrugged. "Should I get permission first to lie on your bed, too?" he chuckled.

"Well, that depends." I smiled.

"On what?"

"On what you're going to do in my bed." I shrugged.

"Oh! I have many things in my mind that I want to do on your bed, Rachel, but I don't think it's going to happen any time soon." He smiled.

"I like how you think Mr. Hudson."

"I want you like everything about me, Ms. Berry."

"I think I'm fine with that." And I pulled him down, crashing my lips to his now, making our conversation over for now.

**A/N:** I actually wrote this part before he died.

Reviews are love and appreciated. Thanks for reading :)


	8. What's Next?

**A/N: **Hi ! So this one is still short. I just want to update today because the upcoming week is going to stressful and busier so I think i won't be updating anytime soon. Forgive me. This is just Finn's POV.

Thanks for the reviews. Really appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** Glee is owned by RIB and Fox. I don't know if I'm still excited for season 5. Enjoy!

* * *

**Finn's POV:**

I don't know how it happened. It all comes so fast that my mind can't process all of it. When Rachel walked away from me last night, I knew that it's over. The moment that I saw her that night, catching me and Quinn at the bar, I knew she would be gone. But I can't just give up. Not until I heard her say it. Not until she say it to my face that I had no chance for her at all.

I left the bar right after Rachel, ignoring Quinn in whatever she's saying. I'm too numb to care about anything but Rachel. I got inside my car and leaned back to rest my head while Thomas drove our way back to my penthouse in Manhattan. I tried calling Santana but she's not picking up her phone so I gave up trying and leaned back my head and closed my eyes for a while.

"We're here, sir." The voice of Thomas made me open up my eyes and dragged myself back to my apartment, the one I called my home. I lied to my bed once I reached my bedroom and stared up at the ceiling for God knows how long. I can't stop thinking about her. All I can see in my mind is her face outside the bar, crying. I knew it's my fault. I shouldn't have been at the bar for that long. Maybe all of this wouldn't have happened if I just went straight home.

I didn't sleep at all. I just lied awake staring into nothing until the sun roses up and lighten up my room. I sat up and look at my nightstand to check the time. It's almost ten o'clock. I stood up and left my room, not even looking at myself in the mirror or changed my clothes. I dialed Thomas' number and let him know that I'm leaving. Even I don't know where. I just want to think. Think on how I going to make Rachel listen to me and what am I going to do when she didn't. I grabbed a bottle of water in the fridge before I went down and get inside the car.

"Good morning, sir." Thomas greeted me. I just nodded at him and I know he knows that that's all he's getting. He started the car and looked at me from the rearview mirror. "Where are going?"

"Rachel's apartment." He just nodded and left the parking lot while I compose myself and prepare all of the things that I want to say to Rachel.

When we arrived at the front of Rachel's apartment, I remained seated in my seat, just staring at the apartment building asking myself if it me going there is really a good idea.

What if she's not there? What if she'll not listen to me? What if –

"You'll do good sir," Thomas said, looking at me through the mirror. It's the first time he talked to me about this. Maybe he knew that Santana isn't still picking up her phone and I had no else to talk to anymore.

I nodded to him once before I fixed myself before climbing out of the car. I entered the apartment building and made my way to the 2nd floor where Rachel's apartment is. I took a deep breath before I knocked on her door and waited. When I heard no movement inside I tried knocking again. Then the knocking turned into almost breaking the door by banging my fist on it and yelling Rachel's name. I don't care if people will complain about this. I just want to talk to her so bad. The door finally opened and Rachel came out, with annoyed look on her face. She then blinked a few times, realizing that I'm the one who's knocking.

As it turned out, Rachel was fighting her feelings for me the whole time. I can't blame her though. I know this whole thing is fucked up that I might not believe myself either. This is the first time I fell in love with someone this deep. I can't control myself to do things that I want just to get her and it's terrifying, I know.

And now here I am, in her bedroom, making out with Rachel Berry. Who would have thought that this whole apologizing thing that I rehearsed in my head would turn out to be like this? This might be the greatest day of my life so far. Rachel said yes. Rachel wants me. Rachel has feelings for me.

"What?" she asked when she caught me looking at her, smiling.

"I'm just – I just can't believe that I'm here with you. This is what I've been dreaming of since I laid my eyes on you." I said to him, making her blush.

"Why me, Finn? Of all the girls that you've seen and met, I always wondered why you chose me." She asked, caressing my cheek.

"Because of all the girls I've met, you are the only girl that never looked at me like Finn Hudson, one of the richest guys in the world. You saw me as some dude, making a fool of himself trying to win your heart. I never actually thought that I want to end up with you when you were that rude to me when we met. But then I realized that you were that way because I'm just an arrogant guy that wanted to have everything he wants when he wanted it." I lay back in her bed, hugging her close to me while I stare at the ceiling. She puts her head in my chest, staring at me.

"What are you thinking?" I look at her, wearing a confused face.

"I'm just worried about what's next after this." I said, staring back at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Because I know I'm going to fuck up. This is the first time I actually have someone like you in my life so it's a little bit intimidating. I'm used to focusing only on my work, and girls are just my pastime. But now it's different, now that I have you in my life." I look at her, noticing her wariness in her face.

"I'm going to do everything that I can to make you happy, Rachel. I can't promise that I won't fuck something up in the future because I will, but I promise you that you won't regret saying yes." I looked at her as I made a promise to her and to myself that no matter what happens, I will never let her go. This is real for me. I don't want to mess this up.

"I have faith in you, Finn. I know you'll do good." She smiles and leaned up to kiss me.

I smirked at her. "So, now that you're officially my girlfriend, should I now present you to the world? I have been thinking of places that I wanted you to see with me, people that I want you to meet. If that's okay with you." I said to her, adding the last sentence quickly when her brows furrowed.

"It's fine. I just – I just think that it's too fast, don't you think? I mean we just – "

"It's okay, Rachel. I understood." I interrupted her. She's right actually. It's not really time for any of that to happen. "I just really want everyone to know that you're mine now." I smiled.

"I know. We'll just take things slow. I think what's really important right now is for you to meet my friends and for me to meet yours, well, I don't actually know if you have one." She furrowed her eyebrows again. "I actually never seen you hang out with a friend before or even heard that you have friends."

"I do have friends, Rachel," I chuckled. "Best friends actually. I met them in college. They're the only friends that I have, actually."

"Why? You don't look like the type of guy who can't make any friends. Aren't you the quarterback in your football team in high school? Popular guys have many friends."

"Well, I just don't think any of them as my friends before. I know they were around me because I'm the most popular guy back then. I mean, it should be like that, right? But I don't consider them as a friend. Santana, one of my best friends, is the only one that I treated as my friend before. Then there's Sam, I met him when Santana and I were in college. That's them."

"Are you still seeing them? Do you still hang out sometimes?"

"Yeah, Santana and Sam are always in my office if they want to talk and stuff. I just don't have time to hang out ever since I started working, so they are the ones who drops by to see me."

"No wonder you're so powerful."

"That, I am." I grinned at him and she rolled her eyes.

"So where are they now?"

"Santana went to Ohio to visit a friend. Sam went with her."

"Are they like, a couple?"

"No, not like that. Well, they do each other but they're not interested in any commitment."

"Oh."

"How about you? How many friends do you have?"

"Um, I don't have that much, just like you."

"Should we meet them now?" I asked her.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm excited to see them. Get to know your darkest secrets," I chuckled and she froze. "I'm kidding, Rachel." She visibly relaxes. I don't know why she reacted like that. Is there something she doesn't want me to know? Maybe it's just like mine. My dreams and all that shit. Well, whatever that is, I just hope she can talk to me about it someday, just like me talking to her about my dark past.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if this is not worth the wait. I actually find this a bit boring. Don't worry though. Storm is coming. :)

I have question for everyone. What do you want to happen on Rachel's love story in season 5? I actually want RIB to consider bringing Puck back, He's the one who i want to end up with Rachel in the end. But if they want, they could cast a new character but more like Finn. that would be awesome.

Reviews are awesome. Also, Can someone help me with the summary? I can't think of anything good to put there. If you help me, I will send you the next chapter before I post it here :) Thanks !

I wrote another story. It's all about Quick. Please check it out and leave reviews too. Thanks !


	9. It Wasn't Nice To Meet You

**A/N: **Hellooo ! :) i'm sorry this chapter took a little while. As I have said on the last chapter, I was busy with school and the real world.

I made this chapter a little longer to make up for it :)

New characters are introduced here so get ready.

Thanks again for the awesome reviews! I can't believe I finally reached 100+ reviews. Thanks a bunch ! :D

**Disclaimer:** Glee is owned by RIB and Fox.

* * *

**Rachel's POV:**

Finn and I spent the whole Saturday together. We decided to go for a walk in the Central Park, the thing he always wanted to do with me when he asked my boss for a day off at the office. The day I turned him down and left him at his car feeling rejected and terrible. I apologized for him a lot when we were on our way to the park and he said to don't let it bother me.

I still thought of everything that I did and said to him was a mistake all along. I should be happy now that I found someone like Finn, but I can't just unconcerned about all of this. There are going to be upcoming obstacles that I need to face sooner. Having a relationship with a guy like Finn will have consequences and I need to be strong if I want this to last. I just hope that I can do all of it.

"What are you thinking?" Finn squeezed my hand as we walked hand in hand at the park. I didn't even notice that we already passed the Brooklyn Bridge and that he was watching me.

"Nothing. I'm just worried, that's all." I shrugged.

"About what?"

"Everything. I know that being in this relationship will be difficult because you're you and I'm me. There's a whole lot of problems that I need to face soon."

"We're in this together, right? I'm worried, too, to be honest, but not like yours," He looked back at the view around us.

"What do you mean?" I look up at him, waiting for his answer

"I'm worried about myself," he sighed. "I haven't told you everything about my life, and I'm scared that if I told you, you would leave me." I can see the anxiety and pain in his eyes as he looked in front of us. It's the first time that I knew that Finn has a secret about his life, a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know, just like mine.

"Everybody has a secret, Finn. You're just going to have to know who tell it to." _Should I tell him mine? What if he freaked about it? I don't even want to see the disgust in his eyes when he found out about my dad._

"I'm going to tell you," he stopped from walking and turned to me, holding both of my hands. "I promise I will tell everything to you soon. I just want to make this lasts longer. I know that's selfish but I just don't want you to leave me yet."

I don't know what Finn's secret is and I don't understand why he is worried that I'm going to leave him after he tells me. He's just scared just like me. I don't want to lose Finn, too. I'm just going to have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm just going to have to trust him on this.

"I know so don't worry about me leaving. I'm going to stick around for a little until you get tired of me." I giggled, trying to lighten up the conversation. He smirked but I can still see the nervousness in him.

"I will never get tired of you, Rachel." He kissed both of my knuckles then started walking again, holding my hand tightly as if I'm going to run away from him. It's silly to just think about how we first saw each other and how we end up like this. I can't even believe that a guy like him will be actually into me. I'm just a normal girl who just wanted to earn for a living and he got everything a guy could ask for. It's unbelievable to be honest but I'm glad that we found each other.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx **

My weekend is just memorable. Finn came by at a Sunday morning with breakfast in hand and plan in mind. After eating breakfast with him in my bed, and making out after that, he told me his plan to bring me to. I thought we were just going to stroll in the park but boy, I was wrong. We arrived at some building and went straight to the highest floor. My eyes went wide when the elevator opened. We were at the rooftop and a helicopter was waiting for us there. He just smirked at me as we made our way to the vehicle. At first I thought he's going to be like Christian Grey where he operates the helicopter on their way to Seattle but a pilot was already waiting for us inside. I just looked at him and he noticed my curiosity and introduces me to the pilot. He also said that he knows how to pilot a helicopter himself but he just didn't want me to enjoy the view without him.

My reminiscing was interrupted by a phone call. There I was again, back at the office at Monday. I wished Finn would drop by again at the office to take me somewhere. I just want to spend more time with him.

"Jacob Daniels' office. Rachel Berry speaking. How can I help you?" I answered with my usual greeting.

"There's a Santana Lopez down here looking for you." The woman in the front desk said.

I thought for a second who the woman might be then I remembered Finn mentioning a friend of his named Santana. That might be her. But why is she looking for me? Is there something wrong with Finn? I started to become worried then told the other line that I'm coming. I put the receiver back and immediately excuse myself to my boss before I went to greet Finn's friend.

If something happens to Finn, I don't know what I would do. I know we've just started our relationship but that doesn't mean that I don't care about him. When the elevator reaches the Lobby, I immediately went to the front desk and asked the woman that I talked to earlier where is Santana. She pointed to woman who's talking to someone on the phone, her back facing me.

I went towards her. She's taller than me and she looks very professional with her tight-fitted suit that still makes her look sexy in front of the others. I heard her arguing with the person she's talking and she seems quite bored about the conversation. When she finally turns to face me, she looked at me from head to toe, as if studying me for some reason.

"She's here. Talk to you later." She said before she hangs up her phone and put it in her purse. "So, you must be Rachel Berry." She looks steps toward me and still looks at me like she's searching for something.

I stared at her with her confusion. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with Finn?" I said, getting to the point already.

She snorts. "No, besides him being over reacting about me coming here to meet you, I'd say he's alright. He's in his office, trying to be richer than he already is."

I let out a sigh of relief. Finn is fine, thank God. Santana just rolled her eyes at me.

"No wonder Finn likes you," she said. "So, how do you know me?"

"Finn mentioned you before. He said that you are one of his best friends."

"You could say that. Before we just dated and then here we are now," she shrugs. "I really don't see why Finn decided to date you, to be honest. You're really not her type at all. She prefers models and mostly blondes and you look like none of them. I'm just curious what did he see in you." She said bluntly, making me feel offended.

"If you're just here to insult me, then you can just leave. I have more important things to do." I step back and about to leave when she started laughing.

"Oh, now I see why." She said. "Finn never found someone like you before. You're different from all of them, he told me that and now I agree with him." _Finn told Santana that? Have they been talking about me?_

"I think Finn got himself a keeper," she continued. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tinkerbell. I must say that you're really what I was expecting but I'm glad that you're not. I think you may be the one who can tame that guy." She smiled at me sincerely as she laid out her hand. I gladly shook it and smiled back to her. She might be a little mean but I guess she's just looking out for Finn.

"Nice to meet you, too, Santana." She glanced to her purse and took out her phone. "Looks like someone is getting worried that I may kill you. Piece of advice Berry, be patient with him. I know he already told you this because he always doubts himself, but I will say it to you again. He doesn't trust himself when it comes to you. He may do things that will make you mad or even break up with him but just trust him, okay? He's a great guy. I could've dated that guy for a long time if I wasn't looking for sweet lady kisses." She smirked at me when I furrowed my brows to the last thing she said.

"Santana!" A familiar voice echoed through the Lobby. We both turned and saw Finn walking straight to us, looking angry and anxious.

"Grey, could you just chill out?" Santana rolled her eyes and groaned. _Wait, what did she call him?_

"I told you not to do this." Finn gritted his teeth as he looked at Santana, getting furious at her.

"Um, Finn." I said gently. He turned to look at me and his face went from angry to suddenly worry about something. "What's wrong?"

"It's – It's nothing. Santana's just leaving."

Santana just rolled eyes again. "I guess I'll see you around Berry." At that, she turned and walk away from us, getting every guys attention along the way with how she walks.

"What's going on? Why are you here? I thought you were in your office?" I asked him, quiet confused about the two them arguing about something.

"I was. Santana just called me earlier and said that she's here to see you and I was worried," he said, the worry in his eyes is still there.

"Why?"

"Well, Santana is always like that whenever she found out that I slept with someone who wanted more than just one-night stand. She looks for that girl and then studies her and if she failed, then she's going to snap out on her. I was worried that she's going to do the same to you."

"Well, I didn't sleep with you, Finn, and I didn't even know that I was being tested." To be honest, I was kind of mad that Santana made her way here to do that. As if I'm some kind of a slut.

"I know that, Rachel, but Santana may say something that could make you walks out on me, and I don't want that to happen."

"Is that what you think of me?" I asked him, getting a little bit more annoyed at the sudden revelations about him and his friend. "That I would walk away that easy when someone said something about you?"

"That's not what I saying, Rachel," he explains. "I don't want anyone say anything that could make you see me differently. I want to be the one who says all of those things to you. I don't want you to know all about me from anyone."

"It's all about trust, Finn. If you want this to really work then you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Rach."

"Then trust me right now when I say I'm not going anywhere." He just nodded and held my hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be mad. I'm just really afraid what Santana will say to you, that's all."

"She's kind of mean, to be honest but I think she's just looking out for you, Finn. She's a good friend."

"Yeah, that's why she's my best friend."

"Who you used to date," I pointed out.

"Well, that too but she's different now. She's into girls now, well, a little."

"Oh." _So that's why she meant from sweet lady kisses_

"Look, I got to get back to work. My boss might get mad for staying this long."

"No, he won't." he grinned.

"Finn – "

"I'm just kidding, Rach. I got to get back to work as well so I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah. See you!" I smiled at him.

"We're okay, right?" he asked.

"Yes, we're good." He sighed in relief before she pulled me towards me and kiss me on the lips, not caring that we're actually on a public place.

"There's people looking, Finn." I said when he leaned back to look at me.

"I don't care. I owned this building. I can do whatever I want." I pushed his chest gently when he attempted to leaned in again.

"I'll see you later, Finn." I giggled when he pouted. God, I can't believe that this guy is mine.

He smiled back to me before kissing my cheek and letting go of my hand. "I'll pick you up, okay?" he turned to walk away from me when I nodded. I ducked my head low, making my hair cover my face when I noticed everyone looking at me. When I reached the elevator, I can't wipe the smile in my face, until I reached my desk. I'm excited to see him at lunch later.

**Finn's POV**:

I stepped out of the Tower, carrying a wide smile in my face. I still can't believe that Rachel Berry is my girlfriend. I can hold her hand whenever I want and I can kiss her whenever I want, too. I'm a lucky guy.

"Well, I can say now that you two didn't fight from the stunt that you did in there." Santana said, leaning her back at my car.

"Don't do that again, Santana. I mean it." I threatened her as I made my way to the other side of the car, opened the door and climbed in.

"You never said that you don't like it when I did that to all the girls you slept with before." She said when she got in the car too.

"That's different, Santana. I never want any of those girls. I told you on the phone that don't do it but you still did." I said glaring at her.

"Oh please. As if that would stop me, and I told you, I just want to meet her. Is that bad?"

"You said that every time you're going to dump the girls for me before."

"Can you just chill out, Grey? Nothing happened, right? Thumbellina is still your girlfriend so can you just stop with your whining."

"Stop calling her nicknames like that. That's offensive."

She rolled her eyes again. "Rachel is your girlfriend, not mine. I don't need to change my ways just to please her."

"I mean it, Santana. Be nice to her. She's special to me." I said, more seriously.

"Whatever." She shrugs then stared out of the window.

The whole drive back to my office was very quiet. She never spoke again to me and I thought she's angry but when I looked at her, she seems to be thinking about something.

"What's up with you?" I finally asked her when we got inside the elevator.

"Nothing." She muttered as she kept her eyes on the numbers above the elevator.

"You can't fool me, San. I've known you for so many years and I know when something's up."

"It's – it's – nevermind." She said, as if she's debating to herself to whether tell me or not.

"Is it about Sam?" that made her flinch, and also made my guess correct.

I step closer to her and turned her to look at me. "Come on, Santana. You know you can tell me anything."

She looked at me and I know she's building up a huge wall to make her look strong. But I know Santana, inside that bitch looking and intimidating person, there's a vulnerable Santana that only I can see. I'm used to be the one she's running to when she got problems like this. I'm the only person that can see her cry and be just like every other woman who has problems that they can't handle on their own. Of course she told me that I can't tell anyone that she cried to me about something or she'll kill me. Knowing Santana, she might do that if I did tell someone.

"I think," she began. "I'm falling in love with S – someone." She muttered then look anywhere but me while I stood there, not really knowing how should I react. When I didn't say anything, she looks back at me and narrowed her eyes at me. "Have you gone mute? You can say something, Finn."

"I'm just – Wow! I didn't see that coming, like at all."

"Whatever." She yanked my arms off her shoulders and look back to the door of the elevator.

I chuckled and made my way in front of her. "Hey, I'm just joking. I knew one day this would happen. I actually never thought that you'd fall in love with Sam."

"I didn't say it was Sam."

"But you didn't say that it wasn't him," I retaliated.

"Fine, it's Sam. Now can we stop talking about it?"

"Okay, if you say so." I just shrugged and went back to her side. I know she'll talk when she's ready. She's just a little shock about all of that.

The elevator finally opens and we stepped out and headed to my office. Santana sat down to the couch while I reluctantly went back to my table, getting myself busy again with piles of work. My phone suddenly rang and when I took it out of my pocket and look at the screen, it was Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" I put the phone into speaker mode then put it on the table.

"Finn, we're in New York!" he said giddily.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I could've pick you up at the airport." I looked at Santana and noticed that she's listening too.

"Well, I don't want to disturb you. I know you're and besides I have Carole with me so it's okay." I frozed. _Mom is here._

"Well, um, that's good. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Palace. I'm just going to relax a bit in here. Carole is coming to see you though, just so you know." _No way!_

"What time?" I never get to hear what Kurt said when the door of my office opens and my Mom appears and step inside my office.

"She's here, Kurt. I'll call you later." I immediately hung up and stood, walking straight to my mom.

"Hey Mom!" I was about to give him a hug when she steps forward and look at Santana.

"Looks like you two never go anywhere without the other. I bet Sam is here in New York, too." She said, deadpanned.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Hummel. Looking very glamorous today." Santana said.

"I got this from Paris. It was one of Quinn's designs," she said, pointing to her coat.

I turned to look at them. She looks around the room, as if she's new to the place. "Santana just got an offer with a law firm here in the city 2 years ago and Sam is on a business like mine, too." I explained to my Mom.

"I didn't ask, Finn." She said, still studying my office. I blinked a few times, slightly offended. I'm used to her being like that but I guess I'm still hoping that she changed after we didn't see each other for 5 years.

"Um, would you like to join me for lunch later? I want you to meet someone. She's –"

"I can't. I have to get ready for the party tomorrow. I just dropped by because Kurt asked me to. I can't believe that I let him talk me through this." She finally looks at me, still showing no emotions.

"Oh, okay! I guess I'll just see you at the party tomorrow," I grimaced. I forgot about that party. I looked at Santana and I can see the pity in her eyes. I shook my head at her and she sat.

"I leave you two now to continue what you're doing. I hope whatever that is, it will both make you proud of yourselves." And with that, she opens the door and left us, still surprised at her sudden appearance and her usual remarks.

I sighed and went back to my desk, feeling the happiness leaving my system. Santana stood and step closer to my table. She just stood there, not saying anything. She knows what she should do every time my Mom did something like that. She just went close to me and says nothing, just showing that she's there. I appreciated that every time.

"I need to go back to work." I finally said and look down at the files in front of me.

"Okay. I'll just go see Sam then. Hoping that he could fit a quickie to his schedule."

I chuckled. "I think you two should just be together."

She shrugged. "Maybe some time soon, Grey. Catch up with you later," she turned and step towards the door.

"Hey, San?" She turned her head to look at me, her hands at the knob.

"Thanks." I said.

"I know." She shrugs then turned the knob and steps outside, leaving me with all the problems that I'm about to face.

**Rachel's POV:**

I still carried that smile that I'd been wearing since Finn and I parted ways earlier at the Lobby. I don't even make anyone take it out of my face, even the two huge gossipers in the floor that keeps on whispering things behind my back, well, not actually whispering. I finished my work just before lunch and I collected all my things immediately, too excited to see Finn.

"Hey, Rachel, you want to join at us lunch? Jacob will be there." Marley asked as she and Sebastian walk towards me.

"Um, I'm sorry. I already got plans." I said to them, apologetically.

"Hmm, let me guess, is it with Finn Hudson?" Sebastian asked.

I nodded, still smiling from ear to ear. "He'll pick me up then we would go eat somewhere. I actually didn't ask him where but I'm sure it's going to be nice."

"Wait, are you two together now?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me.

The blush crept up in my cheeks and I just nodded, still grinning.

"Wow, Rachel! That's amazing! I knew you two would end up together." Marley exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for you, Rachel." Sebastian hugged me.

"Thank you guys! I'm still sorry I can't go on lunch with you two. I have so many things that I'd like to share with you." I pouted.

"It's okay. We'll go out next time. Go be with your beau in the mean time." Sebastian grinned then we went inside the elevator, sharing stories until we reached the Lobby.

The two waved goodbye to me then went to Marley's car while I waited in front of the building for Finn's car. I looked to my left and right every five minutes, itching to see a black limousine car that belongs to him. I don't know how long it took me before I started to get impatient. I checked my watch and found out that he was late, and I was starving. I haven't eaten much since I was too excited to be with him at lunch. But I kept my temper down, knowing Finn is a very busy man and he always have a lot to do. But what makes me mad is that he didn't even let me know that he would be late. I don't know if I should snap at him later or just be a kind girl that will smile and be thankful that he finally arrives.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by the roaring of a motorcycle stopping in front of the building. The guy was in a leather jacket, worn-out jeans and black boots. He really looks like the guys from some movie where all of them are bike riders but the only thing that is missing are the tattoos that supposed to cover his body of muscle. The guy took off his shades and clips it to his white undershirt. He removed his helmet too, showing his shaved head, and put it in his front, leaning into it and starts to look around like he's looking for someone.

The guy finally stops his gaze at me when he spotted me standing outside of the building looking at him. At first I was scared, I didn't even know what the guy is capable of. He might put me on his shoulder and drag me somewhere far. But I put up my strong side and realize that he can't harm me here. We're in a public place and the guards are just standing a few feet from me. If only Finn can arrive sooner then I wouldn't be trying to get to my survival instinct.

The guy smirked at me and climbed off of his bike, walking straight to where I am standing. _Be strong, Rachel. He can't harm you_, I said to myself as I gripped on my rape whistle inside my bag. Finn is right about this whistle. It can never protect me from someone like him. _Where the hell are you, Finn?_

The guy stops a few inches from me and looks down at me. I look up at him, trying to act like I can really defend myself from him.

"Easy there, princess. You look like you're ready pounce at someone." He chuckled and looks around for a minute then returned his gaze to mine.

"Do I know you?" I asked, my voice faltering a little bit.

"Probably not," he shrugged. "But I think you know someone that I have known for a very long time." He grinned at me and I just furrowed my eyebrows, trying to think of someone that might be friends or enemies with him. I found none.

"Look, if I really wanted to harm you, I would have done it earlier so you can stop gripping your God-knows-what weapon that you have on your bag." He said, realizing that I have been caught on my act ever since he climbed off of his bike.

I relaxed my hand and took it out of my bag, holding on the strap instead. He might not be a killer but he might be a thief. "How did you know me?" I asked.

"Some friend that knows my friend that surprisingly knows you." The way he gave vague answers just makes me more worried about what he wants from me.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I'm just spotted you there and I decided to just go and say hi. I'm Puck, by the way." _Puck? What kind of name is that?_ _Should I tell her my name? What if he's just waiting for me to give it and then start to stalk me?_

"Okay, this is the time when you say your name, too, right? Or is this just a one-sided thing?"

"Rachel." That's fine, I guess. There's so many Rachel in the world anyway.

"Nice to meet you Rachel." He said as he grabbed my hand gently then leaned down to kiss my knuckles. Okay, this is really not what I'm expecting from this guy. The guy named Puck didn't even finished standing back straight when he was hit by something and his body went crashing on the sidewalk.

I gasped and look to see what happened and found Finn, scowling down to Puck as he rubbed his now red knuckles with his other hand.

"Finn, what are you doing?"

"That's Puck."

"Yeah, I know. He introduces himself to me nicely before you went to punch him on the face." I said, actually mad and confused on why Finn did that to Puck.

I turned and saw Puck wiping the blood coming out of his mouth and actually laughing. What the hell is going on in here?

"You never cease to surprise me, Hudson. I think I know in me that I could get that when I come and visit here." He slowly stood up and wiped her blood to his jeans.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Finn hissed at him as he held me close to his side.

"It's not your city, Finn, or at least not now. I think you're on your way buying this whole city and make yourself more powerful so that you can hide from who you really are, which I know that she doesn't know anything about." Puck said, pointing at me. That statement made me stare at Finn, who didn't tore his eyes away from Puck.

"Don't make me punch you again."

"What? Am I hurting your feelings? Maybe you should get back to your Mommy, oh, wait, she still doesn't care about you, right?" Finn pulled me behind him before he step closer to Puck. The crowd of people is starting to notice their argument as they stop and watch.

"Finn, stop," I step closer to Finn and grab his arm, pulling him away from Puck, who is just staring back at him, waiting for Finn to do something.

"Puck, can you just stop this and go?" I turned to Puck. He looked back at me and smirked.

"Will you look at that? I can't believe you haven't change since I last saw you. You always make your girl stop your own fights," he chuckled once again before looking back at me. "I'll see you around, princess." He turned and went back to his bike, putting his helmet and shades back on before he revved up the engine of his bike and leave. Finn and I watch him until he finally left our sight.

I relaxed my hand that was gripping Finn's arm and look at him, waiting for his explanation to all of this. What surprises me is that he didn't even look at me. He just grabs my hand and led me to his now parked limo. I was not going to make this a big deal and play the victim here. I promise that I will be patient and that is what I'm doing, even though I really just want to know everything because it seems like that I didn't really know him at all.

"Back to my office, Thomas." Finn said to the driver then looked out on the window, just like that. Not even glancing at me. _What's his problem, anyway?_

The whole drive was very awkward and quiet. I don't know if I should go with him to his office or make Thomas pull over so I can take a cab back to the Tower, but if I do that, Finn would just tell no to Thomas and I will be stuck in this car until we get to his office.

When we finally arrived at his office, he stepped out of the car, just as Thomas opened the door for me. He held my hand when we both entered his office building which I'm only seeing for the first time. The building has some resemblance from the Tower. From the Lobby up to his office.

When we got inside the building, all of the people inside greeted Finn and nodded at me. I was fine with that; I don't really want them to notice me at all. He still won't speak to me even when we are at the elevator. He just keeps on squeezing my hand, making some sort of signal that I didn't know at all.

When we arrived at the top floor, which is obviously where his office at, everyone did the same. They greeted him and just took a glance at me then nodded or smile. The only one thing different is, an Asian woman, maybe same age as me, wearing a tight fitted suit like mine, greeted him and stayed beside him as she said some things at him. That may be his secretary. Finn just nodded to everything he said until we arrived at his office. His secretary left us alone once we entered his office.

His office is very huge for him. I think it is thrice more bigger than my boss' office. His large mahogany table stood at the center, containing many file folders that are quiet scattered in his table. The floor to ceiling glass windows shows the whole New York City skyline. There is also a built in book shelves that covered the whole left wall. The opposite wall contains a big flat screen LED TV and paintings. There is also a white L-shaped couch with a glass coffee table and a small fridge that are connected to the large book shelf.

I found Finn looking out the view of the New York City, deep in thought. I awkwardly look around, not knowing if I should sit down or come closer to him. I decided to sit down at the couch, making myself a bit comfortable by leaning back, staring at him.

"I only got 30 minutes left for my lunch, you know. So, if you just stop giving me a silent treatment and talk to me. I didn't know what I did that made you mad at me, Finn." I finally said, breaking the silence between us.

"I called Daniels and he extended your lunch break for another hour." He finally said. He turned to me and took a few steps closer to where I am.

"Of course you did that," I rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you doing with Puck?" he asked softly.

"Nothing. I was –"

"Why are you talking to him?"

"Well, he came to me then started talking about someone he know that I know and it got me confused and then he introduces himself to me before you attacked him."

"You let him kiss you, Rachel." He said, his fists turning pale as he gripped tightly, as if he's controlling himself.

"I didn't, Finn. He just grabbed my hand and kisses it. I didn't let him do it." I stood, stepping closer to him.

"Then why did he do it?" he said, almost yelling.

"Why are you getting mad about this? I didn't do anything wrong."

**Finn's POV:**

I clenched my teeth, trying to control myself not to be mad at her, and it's fucking hard right now not kick something when I witnessed what happened between her and Puck earlier. I was late picking her up at the Tower because I was too caught up with my problems knowing that my Mom had returned after 5 years and she still doesn't care about me. It's my mistake I know that. I had practiced my speech on how I should apologize to her when I arrived there because I know she would be pissed.

By the time I got there, things weren't exactly the way I thought they would be. I saw Puck, who I last saw when I punched him when I found out that she's reason why Santana locked herself up in her room for a week. I never actually found out from Santana what really happened between them so I did a little investigating. It turned out that Puck was secretly seeing someone while he was with Santana and by that someone I mean my only ex-girlfriend, Quinn.

I never saw Puck again since then and just seeing him right now seems like everything that happened before came all back to me. The worst part is that he was attempting to steal my girl. I could have ignored my urge to kill him before when I found out that he was seeing Quinn, which by the way was still the love of my life that time, but this time is different. Rachel is mine and I will not let anyone take her from me. Even if I had to do the stupidest thing that I could think of.

My eyes saw red as I climbed out of the limo quickly, stepping towards Puck when I saw him touching Rachel. After that, I don't know what gotten into me. I watch Puck as he tried to stand from the ground, wiping a blood in his mouth. I must have punched him and I wanted to do more than just that.

And now here I am in my office, arguing with Rachel. I guess she really understand what happened earlier because I never filled all the gaps to her. The truth is, I'm not mad with her. I was just jealous and that's a new feeling for me. This is the first time I have ever felt this kind of emotion before. When Quinn and I were dating back then, I trusted her so much that everything that I was supposed to be jealous of was just nothing for me. So I never really felt this kind of emotion before in my whole life.

"I'm not mad at you, okay?" I said to her, trying still not to yell at her.

"Then why are you like that?"

"I'm jealous, okay?" I finally admitted. I turned my back on her after seeing her getting stunned from what I just said.

"Y-you're jealous?" she muttered, as if she's telling it to herself.

I sighed then turned back to her. "Puck used to date Santana back in college and we found out that Quinn, my ex-girlfriend, and him were seeing each other behind her back. I was so mad at him, not because of Quinn, but because of Santana. She's my best friend and seeing her that time, crying over some douchebag make me want to kill him. I never saw him again after that. So when I saw him with you earlier makes my blood boil and I panicked. I just – I was just afraid that you'll see something in Puck that you liked and – "

I never got to finish my groveling when Rachel run towards me and throw herself at me. Luckily, I caught her and she hugs me tight. i don't know why she did it but just holding her in my arms makes feel at ease.

She leaned back a little and looks at me. "You have nothing to worry about, okay? I chose to be with you not because of what you can or cannot do, Finn. I chose you because I want to be with you, with or without everything that you have."

I hugged her again, too happy that I found someone like her in my life. And that moment I know that I'm in love with this girl. Yeah, it might be too early to admit it but who wouldn't be in love with this girl? She got everything that I want for a girl and I will not going to let her get away from me.

"What?" she asked. I didn't realize that she was looking at me.

"I love you." I said bluntly, making her stunned again from what I had just said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey, I'm in New York. I took a little trip to see this girl that you're telling me."

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah, I did. She's sneaky hot, too, you know." He chuckled.

"I told you she was."

"Where are you anyway? I thought you're in New York, too?" he asked.

"That, I am. I'm just busy taking care of some things."

"Okay. I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow at the party, Quinn."

"Yeah, you too, Puck."

* * *

**A/N:** So what'd you think? Do you like the cliffhanger in the end ? XD Thanks for reading this chapter. Finn's mom here is very OOC as you have noticed. I made her that way so the story will be more exciting :D. I don't know if you should worry about Puck and Quinn here, I'm actually not sure on how they will enter Finchel's relationship after I promise they will not make the couple split. Someone is destined for that ;)

I don't know when is the next chapter but I will try to write it on my free time.

Oh, and for some people who like Quinn and Puck (Quick), please read my other story. Pleaseeee ? Thank You !

Reviews are totally cool and will inspire me to write more :)


	10. Not A Good Surprise

**A/N: **Hello! I'm so sorry this took so long. My life is so busy this past few days and i don't have any time to write. Also, I had what they called "writer's block". I know how the story will go. I just got stuck with the details.

This one is a bit short. I just want to post this so you guys won't stop reading this. I can't promise when is the next chapter. I have still a lot of school works to do and my girlfriend (yes, I'm a straight guy :D) is distracting me from writing ;P

This one is not that eventful. Just sayin' Enjoy reading !

Sorry for the mistakes. I don't have a beta anymore.

Also the song that I included in this chapter is sung by the Leighton Meester. One of my crushes :D

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine. A bit excited for season 5.

* * *

**Finn's POV**

She still stood there, her arms still clasped around my neck, staring back at me. I honestly didn't know what she's thinking, and it's freaking me out. It was dumb move, saying those three words all of a sudden. And now I'm facing the consequences.

"Um, look, I was just – "

"Y-you love me?" she whispered, her voice almost breaking.

"I do, and I know it's too early to say such things like this but it's true. I really love you, Rachel, and – "

"Finn," she said, stopping me from my rambling again. "It means a lot to me that you said that but um, I guess I'm just a little surprised about that." She unclasped her arms around my neck and step back a little, making me worried.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you, Rachel, I just want you to know how much you mean to me." _Even if you don't say it back._ I thought to myself. Is it bad that I feel a little disappointed because I was waiting for her to say it?

"You know how much you mean to me, right?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I'm sorry if I won't be able to say it back. I'm just a little scared. I don't want to rush things because I don't want to end up hurt. I've been brokenhearted before and I don't want that to happen again. So, if you could just understand me right now, I'd –"

"You don't have to apologize, Rachel. I understand." This time, I'm the one who stop her from her rambling. "It won't change anything, Rachel, I promise you. I will still show you how much I love you every day until I heard those three little words come out from your beautiful lips." I traced her lips, loving how soft they are in my fingers. She smiled at me and step closer and pull me down for a kiss.

"Soon, I promise." She whispered when she broke the kiss.

"I know." I whispered back.

"C'mon, you must be starving." I grasped her hand, leading her to the table.

"You ordered?"

"Well, yeah. I decided it will be nice if we could enjoy lunch without everyone watching." I grinned. "Makes me do whatever I want." I added, sending her my devilish looks.

"Oh, really? Then I guess I can do whatever I want to."

"And what exactly do you want, Miss Berry?"

"I guess you're just going to wait and see for yourself." She sends me flirtatious wink before sitting down at the chair across mine.

"Maybe we should skip lunch then?" I suggested, controlling myself from taking her to the table.

"No, Mr. Hudson. You made me wait earlier so you have to wait too." That made me pout, which make her giggle. Damn, I'm a lucky man.

So the lunch came down fast, as in really fast. I didn't even know I can eat that fast. The way Rachel eat her meal, which is a Caesar salad because I found out that she was actually a vegan, makes me want to take her back to my place and make love until the sun come down. I didn't even know she had it in her to seduce me. I thought she was prim and proper and all that but boy, I was wrong. The way she opens her mouth while she eats makes my manhood twitch and make me so hard in my pants.

The whole lunch break which is exactly an hour was spent by us making out in the couch while she was on top of me. Good thing about her attire today is that I can pull up her skirt up to her waist while she grinds to my throbbing manhood. This girl is just surprisingly sexy!

"God, I want you so bad!" I groaned as I caressed her thighs as she kept on grinding on me.

"I – should – really – go – back – to – work." She said after every kiss.

I made a half groan and a half whine when she pushes back up. I watched her for a minute while she still keeps on grinding on me. I moaned before I pulled her down again for a kiss. I actually never did this with a woman before. Making out for me is boring and no woman can make me made out with her this long. But doing this with her is just so addictive. I actually can do this for hours, just knowing that she's the one I'm making out with. Of course I want to explore more with her but this is fine for now. I can wait forever just to make sure that she's ready for that. Even if it means I have to take care of myself in the shower just to pleasure myself every time, then so be it.

I continue to peppering her with my kisses. I kissed every part of her face, wanting to remember every single detail. The moans she made is like music to my ears. I just want to hear it every day, knowing that I'm the one behind it.

My hands went up from her thighs to her back, making sure that I'm not touching her somewhere that she's not comfortable with. She's a virgin, obviously and it's a little difficult for me because it's my first time dating someone like that. Every movement is calculated and controlled, just to make sure I'm not crossing some lines. See, I could be a gentleman!

I caressed her back, her shoulders and her arms, wanting to make sure that I remember them all. What sound she did every time I did something and what does she want me to do base on her movements. Making out with her is just so intense. So intense that I didn't even hear my office door opening.

"Wow, I can watch you two do that all night." a female voice, a very familiar one, startled us both and made us stop what we're doing. Rachel quickly climbed of off me and sat back on the couch, while I glared daggers to that someone who just intruded our make out session, who is none other than Santana.

"Oh, please don't stop! I'm actually like watching you two. I'm surprisingly turned on right now." she cocked her head to the side as gazes at me and Rachel."

"What are you doing here, Santana?" I growled at her, buttoning my shirt and adjusted my pants to hide my throbbing hard on.

"I texted you, Grey. I didn't wait anymore for a reply since I know you're such a busy man, in every aspect of your life," she smirked, winking at Rachel, who is now ducking her head low, hiding her flushed face.

"I – I should go," Rachel stood quickly and took her purse at the table where she left it.

"Rachel – "

"I'll talk to you later," Rachel cuts me and gives me a kiss before walking out of the room.

"Sorry, Grey." Santana shrugs but I can tell that she's not really sorry.

"This better be important, Santana," I growled at her then stood up from the couch to go back to my table.

"Well, it's a bit important since tomorrow is your birthday." She winks.

"I don't celebrate my birthday," I muttered while getting myself focus at the files that I'm looking at. Well, it's really difficult since I still had a hard on from my situation with Rachel earlier.

"Is that why you're having a party tomorrow night? And not just any birthday party but with all of the richest people that knew you are going to be there, including your mother."

"Well, it's her way of showing to all the people that we're still a happy family while she still avoids me everytime I talk to her." I said mournfully, not even looking up from the table.

"That's why they serve drinks, Grey. At least it was for me." She said, staring at the couch "You should really not let your guest sit where you do your fornicating, Grey. It's really unprofessional." She commented where she earned a glare from me.

"Wait, does Thumbelina knows about your birthday?" she asked. It made me went still for a moment. I forgot about talking to her about it!

"Let me guess, you didn't. Why did I even ask?" she said dryly, talking to herself now.

"I'm going to talk to her about it later."

"Well, you better. I have a good feeling about what her reaction will be if you didn't. And it's going to be bad, Grey."

"Thanks for making me worried, Santana." I said sarcastically.

"I have to go. Sam's waiting for me at his office. Tell Rachel I'll pick her up later for shopping."

"What?" that made me looks up from the table to her retreating figure.

"A girl needs a dress for a party like that and I know Rachel should really need a makeover," she shuddered.

"Santana, that's –"

"Oh, fuck off, Grey. I'm trying to help you here. Don't rain on my parade."

I sighed and thought about it. Santana really has a point. Rachel needs to have a dress for the party if she's going with me and I'm not really good at shopping. Kurt is the one who shops for me. I can't ask Kurt since he doesn't know Rachel yet and I'm just going to heard a lot of scolding from him about me not minding that he's my brother and keeping secrets from him will make us distant to each other. I don't want to experience one of his drama moments like that again. I guess I have no choice then.

"I'll tell Thomas to be there at 5." She grinned at me. "Be good to her Santana, I mean it." I called out to her before she entirely walks out of my office. Maybe I should be a little worried about this. Santana can sometimes be a blabbermouth and Rachel may find out something that I should be telling her myself. I just hope Santana will behave herself.

My phone buzzed all of a sudden. I took it out of my pocket and I read the message. It's from Sam.

**We nid to talk. U hav some explaining to do.**

This is not going to be good.

**Rachel's POV**

As I made my way back to my office, with the help of Finn's driver, Thomas, I can't stop myself from blushing. We just had been caught by Santana and I don't think I can ever face her again after that. Just knowing that every time she sees me, she will remember me grinding myself to Finn.

I don't know what has gotten into me but I just can't help myself when I'm around him. He's like my all time favorite dessert that I can eat whenever I want. But of course, I should control myself. I can't let anyone know that a girl like me, have some wild Amazonian-type-Rachel in me. It's really difficult though, knowing that Finn is my boyfriend and he looks edible every time I see him.

When I went back to my desk, ignoring every whispers and leers that Kitty and Sugar sent in my way, I manage to get back to my job that is needed to finish and focus on it, well, maybe not so much. My phone kept buzzing in my bag and I'm itching to get it and see who's sending me a lot of text messages. The buzzing stop for a little while and I sighed in relief. My relief was cut early when Your Love Is My Drug song, Finn's ringtone, echoes throughout the entire floor. I panicked and quickly took out my phone to shut it off.

I look up and saw Marley and Sebastian looking at me, wearing curious faces. I shrugged and smiled apologetically before I turn my phone again and read the messages. All of it was from Finn.

**Hey, wat r u doin?**

**U know its ok for you to txt me even if ur workin**

**Txt me, baby**

**Cmon! I miss you :(**

I never thought a guy like Finn can be cute and sweet at sending text messages. I could have replied to him quickly if I just wasn't working. I know he said I can do whatever I want because it's his company, but I shouldn't. This is my job and I want to be a role model to others, not the one who will be hated because I'm dating the boss of all the bosses.

**I'm working. Txt u later ;)**

I sent it to him immediately before I went back to my piles of work. After a few seconds, I felt my phone buzzed again in my bag but I still ignored it. After that, my phone became quiet and I relaxed. I went to focus on my work again when suddenly Mr. Daniels stepped outside his office. talking to someone from his phone and weirdly looking at me.

"No problem, Mr. Hudson. It's for you, Rachel." Mr. Daniels passes his phone to me, amused. _No, he didn't!_

I accepted his phone and muttered thanks to my boss then waited for him to went back to his office before I put the phone to my ear.

"I can't believe you," I hissed, looking around a bit. I heard him chuckle on the other line and I can't help but rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, if you answered my texts and my call, I wouldn't have called my friend Daniels, right?"

I scoffed. "Your friend who you ask too many favors that sometimes isn't reasonable enough. I told you I was working. I can't just take your call while I'm working, Finn!" I said, managing to keep my voice quieter because I could have yelled at him.

"Fine, I'm sorry, a little bit. I just really need to talk to you." He said, his voice apologetic and serious now.

"What is it? Are you okay?" my anger was replaced by worry in instant. Maybe I should have texted him earlier. I didn't know that something was up with him.

"I'm good it's just, I really do miss you and, I have something to tell you." I could have squealed in happiness when I heard what he said, but I can't because I'm in a public area, where people can freak out anytime if I actually squealed.

"I know. I miss you too actually." I mumbled. I can't believe I'm being shy about this.

"That's good to know," he said, knowing that he's smiling.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Well, Santana wanted to take you to shopping later when you got off from work."

"Why?" Is this just a plot so she can grill me with too many questions about me and Finn? I really don't want to talk to her right now after she saw what we're doing earlier. I'm still processing that in my mind.

"Don't freak out or get mad, okay?"

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just – well, it's actually my birthday tomorrow and – "

"What?!" I yelled at him, making me realized where am I and noticing my coworkers standing up from their chairs and looking at me. Okay, that's just embarrassing. I turned my chair to face my back to them.

"I told you not to freak out." Finn said.

"How can I not freak out about that, Finn? I'm your _girlfriend_ and I don't even know when is your birthday and now you're telling me it's tomorrow? I can't believe you." I growled at him, making sure to keep my voice down this time.

"I didn't even know that you don't know. You could have read it in some magazine before, you know" he said, defending himself.

"I don't read any magazine that talk about your whole life Finn. I'm not a fan of yours before."

"So you're saying that you're a fan of me now?" I heard him chuckle.

"Don't change the topic, Finn. I'm really freaking out right now! I didn't have any gift prepared. Hell, I don't even know what to give to you." I panicked. I don't have any idea what to give a guy like him on his birthday.

"Rach, c'mon. You don't have to get me anything. I just – "

"You're not serious, are you? Finn, I'm your girlfriend. I should have a gift on your birthday."

"Look, it's really okay if you don't give me anything, baby. Just go with Santana later, okay? You're going to need something to wear on the party tomorrow."

"Wait, there's a party?" I gasped. Now there are two things that I'm to get worried about. Great!

"Well, it's not that a big deal. I'm not the center of attention to that so don't worry about it."

"I'm going to be humiliated, big time," I mumbled, actually talking to myself. "They're going to know that you're girlfriend didn't get you something on your birthday and they're going to think that I'm the worst girlfriend and –"

"Rach, stop it. You're not going to be humiliated. They are just some rich people who don't know what to do with their money. You don't have to impress everyone. You're perfect for me."

"But Finn – "

"No buts. Just go with Santana, okay? Thomas will be at the front at 5 and you can go to every mall you want, okay?"

"I – okay, fine." I sighed, still worried.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I love you, Rachel."

"Bye." And then he hangs up.

I went to my boss' office to return his phone and apologize for the long call. I returned to my desk and stared at the computer for god knows how long. I should give him something, right? It's not right to just go to his party tomorrow without having any gift. I have a lot to think about later. First, I have to deal with Santana.

I found Finn's fancy limo outside after I got off from work. Thomas greeted me formally before opening the door for me. I thanked him before climbing inside. I found the sexy Latina girl inside the car, looking straight at me and wearing a smirk.

"Well hello, Tinkerbell. It's nice to see you again, not busy this time." She said then winked at me. Oh boy, what did I get myself into?

* * *

**A/N: **So? What'd you think?

Next chapter: Finn's birthday is coming up and the party is going to be very eventful. Santana will advice Rachel about dating Finn and not just any advice. Finn and Sam will talk and Rachel will have a gift for Finn and it's going to be his favorite. Can you guess what? stay tuned !


	11. Think Before You Act

**A/N:** Hello guys ! I know this is a late update. I'm still busy with school so I don't have any more time to write nowadays. Luckily, I don't have any class today so I finished this chapter for all of you.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, alerts, following me and this story. I couldn't have continued this without all of you.

Pezberry will have a pretty interesting conversation here that will left Rachel a lot to think about. Kurt and Sam will finally meet Rachel and a little bit angst for Finchel. Don't worry, it's just a little.

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Glee is owned by Fox and RIB.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

As it turns out, Santana and I visited every fancy shop in Manhattan and bought too many things for me. Dresses, shoes, accessories, and all the other things that Santana can think of buying. She still doesn't speak to me. The only words that she said to me are, "try this," "turn around," "not for you," "that's better," and "let's go." Apart from that, nothing. Not even a snarky comment that I thought she would do.

At first I thought she was just shy to start a conversation, but just looking at her, she doesn't even fit in that category. Maybe she just doesn't like me, which is understandable since I am the type of woman who doesn't get a lot of friends. But if she doesn't like me, she should've said it to me when she confronted me yesterday at The Tower.

"Do I really need all of this?" I began, trying to start a conversation. I stared at the shopping bags in front of us.

"Oh don't worry. Some of them are mine. And trust me, Berry. Grey will think that this is still not enough for you." She said.

"I'm not really that comfortable spending other people's money. And this is just too much for me, Santana."

She rolled her eyes. "You got to get used to it by now if you're dating Finn Hudson. He's going to buy everything he can think of just to make you happy."

"But I don't need any of this to make me happy. I just want to be with him."

"Can we not start with this corny conversation? Say it to him. But just by knowing Finn, he doesn't take no for an answer. I think you already know that by now."

Come to think of it, he really didn't listen to every 'no' and 'don't' that I said to him. Well, at least most of it. But how will I explain to everyone, including my dad that I have a boyfriend who wants to buy me the entire New York City just to make me happy. I'm still not ready to tell my friends about him. I'm not even sure if I'm ready to tell my dad about him.

"When do you plan to do it?" she asks out of nowhere.

"What?" I looked at her, confused.

"I know you two haven't because just by looking at you, I can tell that you're still a big virgin."

I gasped. I can't believe that Santana is talking about this like it wasn't a big deal. Sure, she looks like the type of woman who did it already but we're women. We're not supposed to talk about this stuff like it doesn't matter.

"What?" Santana asked when I just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now?" I looked back in front, at Thomas to be precise, knowing that he can hear us.

"Don't mind him. He's always mind his own business." She glanced at Thomas before looking back at me. "You know, I'm actually kind of proud at Finn right now. He's the type of guy who wants girls who would always put out and now she's dating a prude like you. I couldn't have been more impressed."

"F-Finn respects my decision and he never forces me into doing it every time we made out," I said, almost whispering. I'm still uncomfortable talking about this with someone like Santana. I would rather talk about things like this to Blaine, who is right now having fun with someone he just met yesterday.

"So that's you all did? Made out?" I nodded at her and then she rolled her eyes.

"You never even made a big move? Not even grabbing his crotch?" I can feel my face starting to get flush. Santana is so direct to the point.

"Um, no. W-we just made out and sometimes g-grind." I shrugged. Good thing Blaine taught me some things about intimacy and the words that described them.

"Like that's a big deal. Look, if you really want Finn to be happy with your relationship, you got to try new stuff for him. Stop being such a prude for once."

"I don't think I can do that. And besides, sex is not a main priority when it comes to relationship. It's all about the feelings you have for each other."

"What era are you from? Really? Sex is like the second best thing when it comes to relationships. Yes, I admit that nothing can top love but sex is the one who makes the couple more in love with each other. It's like making a contract or something."

"I can't. I'm not ready for that." I shook my head, not really want myself to be convinced by what she said.

"I'm not asking you to have sex with him, Racquel."

"It's Rachel."

"Yeah, whatever. I just want you to be bolder. Show him that you want him just as much as he wants you. Sometimes girls like us needs to make them beg for more. That's what makes the guy more in to you."

I grew silent. Santana has a point. I don't want Finn to think that I'm boring and prude. I don't know when I will be ready for sex but I just want him to realize that I do want it with him. Finn is a great guy. Every woman wants him and he's surprisingly wants to be with me. I don't want to make him think that he's just wasting his time to me.

"Trust me, Berry" Santana spoke again. "It will work."

As if on cue, the vehicle stops in front of Finn's company. Santana climbed out first before me. I guess I'm still thinking about what she said. I climbed out of the vehicle too and we made our way to the building and into the elevator.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn's POV**

When Sam entered my office, I expected a whole lot of things. Rage is obvious on his face, clenched fists, and most of all, I thought he's going to walked straight to me and punch me in the face. Man, that would have been a little messy but I deserved it. Well, I'm actually thankful that none of that happened.

Sam just walked right in greeting me before sitting down on the couch, just like it's a normal day for us to hang out in my office. It confuses me, a lot. I expected a lot of damage but received nothing.

"So, Rachel Berry, huh?" Sam began. He leaned back on the couch, his arm resting on the backrest and his face looking amused.

"Uh, yeah." I muttered, trying to analyze if this was just a plot just for him to get a clear shot to my face, if he was planning to attack me at all. I looked at his hands and he's not holding anything that can be thrown at me. That's a relief, I guess.

"I'm mad at you, you know. I could have had her first." He shrugged.

I stood from my chair and step closer to him. I leaned back to my table and crossed my arms. "I saw her first, man. When you told me that day that you're planning to ask her out, I know I need to do something. So, I got to her first. I'm just lucky that you're in love with Santana that you can't just last a day being mad at her."

"You should have told me, dude."

"Will you back out if I told you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said quickly. It left me speechless. I actually thought that if I told Sam that day that I'm in to Rachel, too, he would argue with me then made his way to Rachel before I can get to first. My ears can't believe what he had said.

"You would?" I asked, incredulous.

"Of course, man. It kinda sucks that you wanted her too but you're my best friend, Finn. And besides, I don't think I'm gonna get over Santana, like ever." He grinned.

"Thanks, I guess, for not getting terribly furious about this." I walked closer to him and laid my hand in front of him. He stood then grabbed my hand and pulled me for a brotherly hug. The least thing I like about Sam is this, getting a lot of cheesy if you're going to have serious conversation with him.

"Congrats! You deserve someone like her." He leaned back then shook my hand. I smiled at him, knowing that he meant every word he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Before I could react, he punched me right in the stomach. I didn't saw it coming so it's very painful. Damn, he's good!

"I needed that for a reason." He chuckled while I dealt with my pain, holding my stomach while I made my way to sit down in the couch, not noticing that the door had open and Santana and Rachel stepped inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Santana asked, looking at me while I tried to breathe and then to Sam who can't stop himself from laughing,

"Nothing." I replied. "Sam and I are just talking."

Rachel went to sit down next to me, worrying. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Relax, Rachel. I just punched him, that's all." Sam said, chuckling before going to Santana, who rolled her eyes, again.

"What?" Rachel gasped, quickly turning to face me, holding the hand in my stomach.

"And I thought the two of you already grew up. I guess not." Santana said. "See the kind of life I'm in with these babies?" she turns to Rachel.

"I thought I was your only baby?" Sam playfully asked Santana, giving her a pout. Santana just giggled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I can totally see this two ending up with each other someday.

"Relax, Rach. Sam and I are always like this. Don't worry about me." I smiled at my girlfriend, making her relax a little.

"Yeah, Rachel. I'm sorry if we made you worried though." Sam retorted. "It's nice to finally meet you, by the way." He added.

"Yeah, you too." Rachel replied.

"I gotta go, baby. I have a meeting and I can't missed that one again." He winked at Santana. "I guess I see you two at the party tomorrow." Sam turned to us and waved goodbye before stepping out of the office.

"So, did you have fun?" I turned to Rachel, encircling my arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"It was okay. It's actually the first time that I did a lot of shopping so it's kinda tiring." She smiled.

"Did Santana behave?"

"I'm still right here you know." Santana retorted.

"I know." I said to her.

"Santana's great. She's a great company." Rachel said.

"That's great."

"I should go. I don't want to see anymore of this." Santana see herself out while I continue kissing Rachel's neck.

"Santana's gone now, you can tell me the truth." I murmured on her neck.

"I told you already. She's been good to me earlier. I'm a bit shocked on how she speaks and on how honest she is but she's good." I turned my head to gaze at him.

"I'm glad she is. I'm actually worried when she told me that she's going to take you shopping. Santana can be much of a talker. I just don't want you to get uncomfortable on how she is, but I'm happy that you two get along." I smiled, rubbing her arm with my hand. "So, did you find something nice to wear tomorrow?"

"Yes, I did. Santana bought a lot and I don't know why. I'm planning to return them because I don't think I'm going to need them all."

"Santana is always like that. She always wants to buy a bunch of that stuff because she said she will have more things to choose from. It's yours, Rachel. You don't have to return them."

"They'll just get stack in my closet, untouched. And I don't want people to think that – "

"Stop, Rach. I don't know why you keep on caring about other would say about you. That is your life, not theirs. Stop caring so much what other people will think about you every time you move."

"I just can't ignore them, Finn! Whatever they say about me affects me. I don't want to be called a gold-digger just because I'm with you."

"Well, it's not true. It's just them who don't mind their own businesses. I don't want every time I want to buy you something you're going to think about what they will say. It's our relationship, not theirs. Let's just prove to them that you're what they think you are." I held her hand, rubbing circles to the back of it.

"I'm gonna try, okay? I just – I'm not comfortable with having someone buying me a lot of things."

"Get used to it now. Because I'm going to buy you the world, just to show you how much I love you."

"You don't have to buy anything for me, Finn. I just want you, nothing else matter." She smiles at me, and I just can't help myself not to kiss her every time she speaks that way.

"C'mon. I'll take you home." I stood up, holding her hand as we exit my office and went to the elevator. My phone suddenly rings when we stepped inside the elevator. I pulled it out of my pocket and found out that it was my brother.

"Hey, man. What's up?" I greeted, glancing at Rachel who seems to be watching me. "Where are you?" I quickly added when I heard the loud background sound.

"I'm at your club with Sam and Santana! Come join us!" he yelled.

"Sam and Santana? How the – " _I thought Sam have a meeting? And how the hell Santana went there that fast? She just left a few minutes ago._ "That's not possible, man. I'm with them earlier."

"Okay, fine. I'm lying. Just be here okay?" I tried to catch something in his voice, to see if he has a problem or something, but I found nothing.

"Is everything okay, Kurt? You're not usually the bar type kind of guy." I asked him, looked at Rachel, who is quite curious now.

"Yeah. I'm good. Don't ask too many questions. Oh, and bring that girlfriend of yours. I want to meet her."

"How did you find out about her?" I looked back to Rachel and now she's totally curious.

"Oh, I know a lot of things, big brother. I just told you to don't ask many questions. Just come here. I gotta go. See you!" he said before hanging up. _Something's really up with this guy._

"So," Rachel spoke. "Are we going clubbing or what?" she grinned and I just chuckled.

"Let's go then!" she giggled. We step out of the elevator and exit the building.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We arrived at the club and can already hear the loud booming sounds coming inside the club. The sound becomes more deafening when we step inside. I already spotted my little brother on his favorite table, which I actually reserved for him every time he's in New York. I glanced at my beloved girl, who is looking around the club.

"I'm kinda nervous." She yelled a little so I can hear her through the loud music playing on the background.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"It's your brother, Finn. I think it's a reason enough to get nervous. It's my first time meeting him and look at me," she pointed herself. "I didn't even try to change into something nicer."

"You look fantastic, Rachel. Don't worry about Kurt. He knew we just got off from work. He'll understand. Come on." I hold her hand tightly before we passed through the crowded floor up to the second floor, where Kurt is busying himself with a drink.

"Finn!" Kurt stood quickly from his seat when he spotted us. He gave me a huge and awkward brotherly hug, before he leaned back and stared at Rachel.

"So this must be the infamous Rachel Berry." He glanced back to me before settling his eyes to Rachel.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Kurt." Rachel offered her hand to Kurt, which Kurt Ignored and pulled a surprised Rachel for a hug.

"You don't know how I'm dying to meet you when I found out that my big brother finally have a girlfriend." He said when he leaned back and stared at her. "Come on, I've got so many things to ask about you." He pulled Rachel to his table and the two sat next to each other, leaving me standing, watching them. If I didn't know this two, I could have guesses that they're best friends since birth. Not really surprised about that though. Kurt doesn't always have time for social life so he became greedier for friends, girl friends to be exact.

I chuckled and shook my head before walking towards them. I sat to the half moon-like couch, next to Rachel who is listening intently to Kurt. Nikki, the waitress came to us immediately and asked for our orders. The two glanced at her too but went back to their conversation immediately.

"This lady will have two cosmos and I'll have the usual." I said to her. The waitress just nodded while looking at me from head to toe. She bit her lip before leaving. Rachel seems to catch all of that because she glanced me before holding my hand. I just smirked. _My girl is jealous and I couldn't be more proud about it!_

"So I expect you'll be going to the party tomorrow, right?" I heard Kurt asked Rachel.

"Yeah. Santana and I actually went shopping for the occasion." Rachel replied.

"So you already know the best friends. I guess I'm supposed to be the last one to know about you." Kurt stared daggers at me.

"Kurt, Rachel met the two not according to our plan. I was going to introduce her to you first then Santana came rushing to Rachel's workplace and introduce herself."

"God, I hate that girl." Kurt growled. Rachel just giggled.

"Wait, you let Santana choose what outfit you're gonna wear tomorrow?" He asked Rachel. "Please Rachel, don't wear anything too revealing or too tight. I don't think I want to see you look like Santana."

"Don't worry, I stood my ground about that. I picked my own dress for tomorrow. Santana is a bit mad about it but I guess we bought something we actually both agreed for me to wear."

"Good." Kurt and I said in unison. I like how Santana dresses but I don't want Rachel wearing what Santana usually wears at parties. I don't want to see guys drooling at my girlfriend except me.

The drinks came and Rachel now glared at the waitress when she gave me a flirtatious wink before leaving. I looked at her and she seems now happy about me.

"What?"

"You let any woman flirts with you?" she asked when Kurt left to go the restroom.

"Hey, I don't flirt with them back, Rach."

"But you still let them. I'm here with you and you let them drool over you."

"Baby, come on, don't get mad about this. I can't just force them to stop flirting at me. It's their nature. Just don't mind them, okay? I don't care about them. I would rather see you flirt with me than them."

"I can't help it, okay? Why can't they just get the fact that we're together. Isn't this enough proof?" She gestured to our hands clasped together at the table.

"You can kiss me to give more proof, you know." I wiggle my brows suggestively.

"I'm serious Finn!"

"Just ignore them like I do, baby."

"Okay, what did I miss?" Kurt said before Rachel can respond.

"Rachel's jealous." I answered. Rachel gasped and punched me in the chest.

"I'm not. I'm just uncomfortable by the girls flirting at him." She retorted, glaring at the waitress when she spotted her.

"Get used to it, Rachel. Every time I'm with Finn, that kind of stuff happened. Come on, let's just dance downstairs and you're coming Finn. I don't want Rachel looking here every five seconds to see if you're making out with that slut." He stood and pulled Rachel by the hand and went their way downstairs. I followed them immediately when I noticed the waitress walking towards me.

"Hey." Nikki stopped me from following the two.

"Can I help you?" I asked, deadpanned.

"Actually yes. In so many ways."

"Look, I don't have time for you. Excuse me." I tried to side stepped from her but she grabbed my crotch. When she felt that I'm not getting turned on, she removed her hand frowning.

"Tell your Ricky to give your salary before you leave. I don't want to see you here again." I walked away from her, following Rachel and Kurt downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: **So what'd you think? Is it okay? I didn't put Finn's party in here because if i did, i wouldn't be posting this and it will take me days to finish because as i've said earlier, Finn's party is going to be eventful.

Let me know what you think and thank you for reading and reviewing this. I'm so thrilled to have you all. :D

(I want Rachel to be happy in Glee !)


	12. Crazy Wild Ride

**A/N: **Hello again guys ! I'm so so so sorry for the late update. It's my finals and I got a lot of school stuff to do so I didn't have any more time to write. But i tried my best to finish this since everyone wanted this chapter before the Cory/Finn tribute airs. I know in some places that the episode airs later so i wanted to post this still before you watch it.

There's a big warning in here but i know you're ready for it since i made this rated M since the beginning. it's not actually smut but it's still intimate so get ready. i cut Finn's party into two since i really wanted to post this today. This is the first part and the second may not be that eventful.

I apologize for the mistakes since English is not my first language and i still suck at English :)

So, again thanks for all the kind reviews. i can't believe everyone are still reading this after all of the things that happened. I truly thank you all.

Enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: **Glee is not mine. Let us all prepare for the tribute.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I felt the sweat dripping down my neck as I moved to the beat of one of the hits of David Guetta. This is actually the first time that I enjoyed this much in the club, dancing and drinking with friends. Blaine and I went to bars when we have free time but we don't really dance at all. We just want to take the stress from work out and sometimes catch up with each other.

I glanced at Finn from the bar. He's directly looking at me, watching me from afar and I guess also enjoying the view. I tried pulling him to the dance floor a couple of times and dance with me but failed every time. He said that he wasn't really in to dancing and he's just going to watch me instead. I heard a snort from Kurt and I think maybe he's just really shy about dancing. I actually don't think that Finn can dance. He looks like someone who doesn't have time to party.

I smiled at him and he just winked at me. I looked to Kurt next to me who seems to be looking at someone on the dance floor. I continue dancing even when I felt a little bit tired. This is the only time that I will get to do this, better make every second counts. I swayed my hips from side to side, being a little bolder since I drank four glasses of Cosmo. I felt tipsy but feeling a lot more relax now that I'm dancing. I should really do this more. Well, if I'm not busy from my work –

I stopped myself from dancing. My almost inebriated state was suddenly replace by my normal self. Shit! I forgot that today is Monday and I have a work tomorrow. I walked straight towards Finn, pushing myself out from the now crowded dance floor, leaving Kurt dancing. I made it there and I finally felt the tiredness in my body from all that dancing.

"Here, drink this. You look exhausted." Finn passed water to me and I accepted it, drinking all of it. He just watched me, amused.

"What time is it?" I asked him, putting the glass back on to the counter and sitting next to him.

"It's already midnight. Why?"

"What?" I gasped. _I danced for that long?_

"You don't have to go to work tomorrow if you don't want. I'll just call – "

"Don't! I need to go to work. There are still plenty of files that I need to finish." I stopped him, rambling a little.

"Okay. I'll just talk to Kurt. Stay here." He stood from his seat and went to the dance floor. I stayed just like he said, watching him make his way to Kurt. I ordered another glass of water and looked at my phone. There is a message from Blaine.

**Wer r u?**

I hit reply.

**At a bar wid Finn n his bro. Y?**

**U went 2 a bar w/o me?**

**Yeah. Sorry I didn't txt u. **

**U owe me B. I hav sumthing 2 tell u. When can we meet?**

**How about tomorrow?**

**Okay. See ya!**

**See ya! X**

I put my phone back to my bag, looked back at the dance floor and saw Finn walking towards me.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He said we should go first. He's meeting with someone here."

"Oh."

"Come on. I'll take you home." I grabbed my bag and he held my hand as we exit the crowded place and get inside his car. Thomas immediately start the car and left the front of the bar.

"I never thought you could dance like that, you know?" Finn said, grabbing my hand and giving it a kiss.

"Well, I didn't know I can do that, too. It's my first time doing it actually." I giggled.

"Good to know that I witnessed it first. Is there any more talent that I should know from you my lovely lady?" he smirked.

"Actually, my main talent is singing. I was a singer at some club when I was still in college. It's my part-time job back then. Then I stopped when I graduated."

"You stopped singing?"

"I stopped working as a singer. I decided to find a job that suited my knowledge and skills base from my degree. I still sing sometimes with my friends at karaoke bars, and sometimes in the shower."

"Oh. I guess I'm a bit curious about you singing. Can I hear you sing?" he asked.

"Soon. Right now I just want to cuddle up with you until we reach my house. I won't be seeing you the whole day tomorrow because I'm going to be working." I hugged his arm and pulled him closer to me while I put my head on his shoulder.

"I can just go visit you at your work tomorrow if you'd like or you can just call in sick." He suggested, chuckling when I nudged him in his side.

"I won't. I need to work and be professional, even if I am dating the richest bachelor in New York who can understand that no means no."

"No is a negative word for me, Miss Berry. It's the last thing I want to hear from anyone, especially you. But since you said it, I guess I can compromise. I'll try not to say yes to anything if you'd do something for me in return."

"What is it?" I muttered, not looking at him. I'm too exhausted to do anything.

"You won't go think about the negative stuff that people are going to say if I give something to you." he said, his voice becoming serious.

I sighed and turned my head to see his face. "I can't promise that I won't but I'll try." I closed my eyes as I snuggled close to him, if that is even possible.

He encircled his arms around my waist and the other to my knees and pulled me into his lap, carrying me bridal style. If I'm not tired I would have freak out and squealed but I let him do what he wants.

"I love you Rachel Berry." I heard him whispered before I fell out of sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up in my bed, not knowing how I ended up in there. I sat up and glanced around the room and found no Finn. I checked the clock to check the time and found a folded paper next to it. I took it and unfolded it; finding out it was from him.

_Rach,_

_I really wanted to stay and sleep with you but I don't want your father found me next to you and kill me while sleeping. I'll see you this evening. I love you!_

_F_

I hold it tight against my chest. I know it's just a simple letter but I can't help but squealed with joy. It's not like I get a lot of letters from my admirers, so this is a big thing for me. Finn Hudson is leaving me a note before leaving is surprising and sweet. I got up and put the letter in my bag. I still have 10 hours to spend in the office today and I need to focus on my work. I still need to prepare a gift for him. I looked at the time, finding out that I still have a lot of time before going to work. I just need to work fast and not make any mistake. I ran out of my room; already know what I should give Finn. I just hope he will like it.

I arrived at the office, five minutes before the time, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. I'm excited about seeing him tonight but nervous about the party. Everyone is going to be there and I'm freaking the hell out because I will be known finally as Finn Hudson's girlfriend. I don't know how I will act around all of them.

I went to my desk and prepared the files that I need to work on before submitting it Mr. Daniels. _Okay, Rachel. Time to work. _I make myself busy the whole day, setting aside the upcoming event that I'm still nervous about going to.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn's POV**

I sat there in my chair, staring out of the New York skyline, nervous about what's going to happen later. Everyone is going to be there, especially my mom. I don't know what kind of plan she has for me. Every time I celebrate my birthday, she always has plans how to always ruin it for me. That's why I don't want to stay every time she made a party for me. But now that Rachel will be there, I'm more nervous than before. I don't want her to witness whatever will happen later.

A knocked cut me from all my thoughts. I turned my chair around and found my secretary standing at the door.

"What is it?" I asked, when she doesn't say anything.

"Um, I-I just want to greet you a Happy Birthday, sir," she smiled a little before stepping closer.

"Thanks. You're gonna be at the party later, right?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded.

"Good. Thanks Tina."

"You're welcome, Mr. Hudson." She smiled again before turning to leave my office.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the screen. I have a text from Kurt, Santana and Sam. I guess I was too caught up with my thoughts that I didn't felt my phone vibrating.

**From Kurt:**

**Happy bday big bro. im excited for d party 2nite. See u!**

**From Santana:**

**Tell tinkerbell dat im gonna pick her up later. We still nid to look hot wen you see us later. Have a nice bday grey. x**

**From Sam:**

**Happy birthday man. See you at the party.**

I put my phone back to my pocket, not replying back to everyone's texts. They are all excited and I couldn't care less. I stood up and fixed my coat, turning myself from all professional mode again. I still have a lot of meetings to attend to before I made myself ready for tonight. I walked out of my office, trying to put aside all my thoughts about the party tonight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The meetings ended faster than I thought. I never attentively listened to any of it to be honest. I just stared at the file they would give to me, find something to ask, ask them to change something, reject them and that's it. My head is not in it, at all. My mind keeps going back to the party and to Rachel.

I just want to be with her right now. I want to be stay in bed with her and forget the world for a while. If I just stayed with her last night, I would have been a bit okay right now. I'm being a gentleman, that's all. I don't want her father to think something awful and will end up bad for the two of us. I still don't know his father. I don't what he looks like and what he's deal. I know I could ask for a background check on him but Rachel might not want that. Is it weird that I'm now thinking what will Rachel think about what I'm doing?

I went back to my office after listening to my itinerary, thanks to Tina, and sat back to my chair. It's almost lunch time and I can't wait to see Rachel. I called Thomas and told him to get the car ready when I text him later. I stood up and went to get a glass of water. There's a knock on my door when I went back to my chair.

"Mr. Hudson?" Tina peek her head from the door.

"Yes?"

"There's a Quinn Fabray downstairs looking for you, Should I send her up?"

I stared at my secretary for a moment. _What the hell is she doing here? _I think for a moment. I really don't want to speak to her, especially right now when my mind is full of concerns. But I know if I won't let her she will just find a way to talk to me, even if I'm with Rachel, and that will just be a hell lot of bad news.

"Tell downstairs to send her up. Cancel my next meeting. Thanks, Tina." Tina just nodded before closing the door. I sat on my chair, finished my drink while waiting for Quinn. Whatever it is that she wants should be worth of my time.

The door finally opens and Quinn stepped inside my office, still looking like we'd been friends ever since we'd met. She smiles and waves at me and I just looked at her, analyzing her every movement like I'm finding something that will tell me what she want from me.

"You're still mad, I guess." She muttered before sitting down at the couch. She looks around, noticing every detail that she will find in my office before sending her eyes back at me. "This is a nice room. Very much like you."

"What do you want Quinn?" I asked her bluntly.

She sighed. "I just wanted to apologize to you, about what happened at the bar that day. I didn't know that you're with someone. I'm sorry, Finn."

I stared at her for a while, looking for a sign that will tell me that she's bluffing, but try as I might, I found nothing. She's really sincere about this and I guess I was just surprise. She really must have change a little.

I sighed. "It's fine, Quinn. You didn't even know what's happening that day so you don't have to apologize."

"But the way I acted that day was completely inappropriate. I don't even know what I was thinking." She retorted.

"It's in the past Quinn. Let it go."

"I know, Finn, but I felt awful about it. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and you're girlfriend. Are you two okay?"

I eyed her for a minute. I just can't shake this feeling in me that she's here for a reason and I know it's not just to apologize about that night. For me it's not a big deal anymore. I have Rachel now in my life. I don't think I should be thinking about stuff that doesn't matter anymore.

"Rachel and I are fine. She's going to be my date to the party later." I closed the folder that I was studying earlier and stood up. I stepped closer to the window and look out the skyline once again.

"Oh, that's great, Finn," she said. "I guess I'll see her tonight then."

I spun and looked at her. "What?"

"Your mom invited me tonight. I was a little bit uncertain about it at first but she said I was a good friend to her and to you and it will sadden her if I won't come, so I said yes. Is that okay?"

I frowned. "It's fine. My mom's right. You've been a family friend for a long time now."

"I really hope that we can still be good friends, Finn." She said, changing the subject. "I know what I've done in the past was awful but I still care about you, as a friend. Look, maybe we should talk some time, maybe have some coffee? Whatever suits you, Finn. I gotta go. I'll see you and Rachel tonight, okay?"

I looked at her and I just nodded and smiled a little. I'm still doubting her motives. I don't know if she's really wants to be friends or not but I guess I'll give the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she's been a good friend to me and my family even before we began dating.

She stepped closer to me and pulled me in for a hug, which actually caught me off guard. I put my arm in her back, just so she could say that I have her back. She step back a little and smiled at me. The door opens all of a sudden and I found Rachel with Tina, staring at me and Quinn who is standing too close to me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV**

I finished my work an hour before lunch and since my boss is in a good mood for some reason, he let me take an early lunch. I was glad of course because I can get to see Finn and I want to surprise him when I go there. I hailed a cab and told the driver to go to his building.

I'm excited, I always am. Whenever I'm going to see him, I feel this so excited that I just want to feel this every day. It's a bit obsessing, I know, but I can't help myself. I'm just in love with that guy. Yes, I can finally admit that to myself and maybe I can say it to him later as a part one of my birthday gift. The other is in my house, which is now prepared for the party later. It's not much but I think it will make him smile even just a little.

The cab arrived at the front of the building. I paid the driver and got off, entering the enormous building that is owned by my freakishly rich boyfriend. I went towards the front desk where a blonde woman is sitting and talking to someone. When I stopped in front of her desk, she turned to me and smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm here to see Mr. Hudson." I said politely.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Er, no." I bit my lip. I didn't know seeing Finn while at work is hard. I never went to his office by myself. The first time I was with him and the next is with Santana. I don't think this woman even recognized me.

"Can I have your name?" the woman asked, turning to her computer.

"Rachel Berry." I answered. The woman glanced back to me and blinked.

"Oh, Ms. Berry. I apologize. I didn't know you were her. I'm sorry. You can go up now." she said, gesturing to the elevators to her left. My eyebrows rose. _What just happened?_

"Um, thanks!" I smiled back to her before walking towards the elevators. I stepped inside the elevator once the doors opened. I push the highest floor and the elevator ascends.

That's weird. I didn't know what just happened downstairs. I guess I could tell Finn that later. Will he be surprised that I visit him? Will he get mad? I hope not. Maybe I should just text him first. Wait, why am I panicking? I have every right to visit him whenever I want. He's my boyfriend and he always does that to me whenever I'm at work. But of course he's the boss; he can do whatever he wants. I'm not the boss of him.

The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. _Okay, here goes nothing._ I stepped out of the elevator and went straight to her Asian secretary. The woman looked up from her table and stood quickly.

"Ms. Berry, good morning!" she greeted.

I smiled at her. "You can just call me Rachel. Um, is Finn busy? I'm actually here to visit him and I wanted it to be surprised." I bit my lip once again, worrying.

"Oh. Mr. Hudson is speaking to someone inside but he said you can come in anytime." I rolled my eyes at that. _Of course he would say that. Finn gets what he wants, every time._

"Please follow me, Ms – um, Rachel" she smiled and turned to Finn's office. She knocked first before entering, me following behind.

When we're finally inside, I stopped next to Tina, looking directly at Finn and the woman that she's speaking with who is standing too close to her, right now. I blinked many times, looking at the two. Finn was surprised, but not the kind of surprise I was hoping to see. He was guilty? Scared? I don't even know what to think. I look at the woman. She looks familiar. I know I saw her before. I looked at her hand that is holding Finn's arm and then I remember. She's the woman I saw at the bar with Finn.

"Rachel," Finn spoke. He step away from the woman and went towards me. I'm still not speaking and I don't know why. I guess I'm the one who's surprise.

"Rachel, Quinn's here to apologize about what happened at the bar that day." _Oh, she has a name and it's pretty just like her._ I didn't hear anything Finn said next. I'm busy staring at the woman, Quinn. She looks worried and remorseful.

I glanced at my left and noticed Tina is no longer in the room. I looked up to Finn, still talking about something.

"Don't be mad, please?" he pleaded. _Am I mad?_ _I don't know. Surprise, yes but mad? No._

I held Finn's arm, halting him from talking. "It's okay." I smiled at him.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No. I'm just surprised, I guess."

I felt Finn relax. He stood next to me and put his hand around my shoulders. "Quinn, this is Rachel. She's my girlfriend." He told her.

I saw Quinn's face relaxed too when Finn introduces me. "Hi, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray. I'm sorry about what happened that day, Rachel. I have no idea that you two were together and I – "

"We're not together that time, actually." I interrupted her.

"Oh?"

"We've become a couple the next day." Finn retorted.

"Wow, that's great, I guess. I'm happy that I didn't broke a relationship again." She smiled. _Again?_

"Well, it's really nice talking to both of you. Again, I'm sorry about what happened and I hope we all can be friends. I gotta go. I still need to go pick up my dress for tonight. It was nice finally meeting you, Rachel. See you at the party." She waved and smiled before leaving the office.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Finn asked again.

"I'm not mad, Finn." I turned to him and kiss him, directly in the mouth. He reciprocated it but I stopped before it turns to another intense make out, making him groaned.

"You don't wanna be caught again by Santana, right? She always have her entrance every time we did this so it's better to be safe." I giggled when he pouted.

"So are you excited for your party?" I asked, changing the subject.

He sighed, went to the couch and sat. I followed him, noticing his change of mood.

"What's wrong?" I rubbed his back, trying to give him comfort.

"I don't know. I never had been excited to my birthday. Everybody's seems to be excited and I can't make myself to feel that."

"Why?"

"It's – I – I don't know. I guess I'm just not the birthday celebrating guy, you know. Ever since my Dad died, I didn't actually celebrate my birthday anymore." He sighed. I, on the other hand, was curious about what he just said. This is the first time that he mentions his dad and I don't know if I should ask him about it.

"C-can I ask you a question?" I asked him, hesitating a little. "It's about your dad, is that okay?"

I felt his body stiffened for a moment before it relaxes again. He looked at me, searching my eyes for what? Trust? I don't know. I waited for him to speak. If he doesn't want to talk about then I won't force him. He said to give him time to share his life to me and I trust him on that.

"What do you wanna know?" he said, his voice a little unsure.

"Um," I tried to think of a question that will lighten his mood a little. I don't want him to feel terrible today. "Are you two close?"

He smiled. "Yeah, we are. When I was a kid, we used to play catch at the backyard and we watched football after that even though my mom won't let me because she said it was not for kids." He chuckled.

"What happened to him?" I blurt out. I looked at him, gauging his reaction and he seems a bit nervous for a reason. "You don't have to answer that if you want. I just – "

"No, it's okay, Rach. He was – it was a car accident." He turned his face away. I waited for him to speak again but he didn't so I just nodded.

"Oh," I said, thinking of something to change the subject but I failed. I can't help but wonder what happened to him and his mother and why he seems to be not close with her. I didn't get the chance to be close with my mom but I know everyone wants to.

"Hey," Finn said, cutting me from my thoughts. He smiled at me but I know he's just trying to be happy. "Don't think too much about it, okay? It's in the past now. Let's just eat lunch and talk about the upcoming bonding moment between you and Santana later." He chuckled when I rolled my eyes. He stood and pulled me up. He's right. I shouldn't dwell on this stuff now, knowing that it's his big day. I don't want him to feel negative about something.

When we reached the table, he pulled my chair for me and pushes it back when I sat down. He served me my lunch for today, which looks very green and yummy, gives me a kiss in the head before sitting to the chair next to me after putting his own lunch on the table.

"What is this?" I gestured to the food in front of me. I picked up my fork and started to eat the veggies first. _It tastes heaven!_

"It's porcini crusted seitan filet. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I said, looking down at the dish before saying, "and you, as well."

I didn't look back up but I felt him stilled.

"W-what did you just say?" he muttered.

"I said I love the food." I teased him, knowing fully what he's talking about. I look back up and find him smiling.

"No, the last one."

"Which one?" I stared at him, not being able to hide my smile anymore.

"The last one. The one that was meant for me."

"Oh, that," I trailed off, trying to look like that I'm thinking. He waited for me to say something but I just stared at him for a moment. _I'm teasing him too much now._

"Well?" he asked.

"I love you!" I whispered, but I know that he heard it.

"What?" he grins.

"I love you."

"Can you repeat that? I didn't quite catch it." He asked.

"I said I –" I didn't get to finish what I'm about to say because he crashes his lips at me carried me up from my chair. I giggled when he peppered my face with kisses.

"Say it again," he said when he put me back down.

"I love you, Finn Hudson." I looked at him square in the eye and caressing his face with the back of my hand. "I love you so much."

He grins and pulled me into a hug. "I want to hear you say that over and over again."

"Don't worry. I'll never get tired saying that to you."

He pulls back and stared at me. "I love you, too, so much more." He muttered.

I pulled him down and connect my lips to his again, wanting to never let him get away from me again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The day went by faster than I expected. I finished all my work for today and even have time to chat with Marley and Sebastian. As it turned out, Marley and Jake started seeing each other. They've been seeing each other for a week now. Sebastian, on the other hand, didn't get much luck in love. He and Blaine didn't even last a week according to Sebastian, which I knew since Blaine told me that he's seeing someone new. I just didn't ask him what happened with him and Sebastian.

Sebastian seems a bit bitter about it since he won't stop telling me that it was Blaine's lost. I felt sorry for him, to be honest, but I know Blaine and I know if he just doesn't like the guy, there's no chance that he would date them for more than a week. Now I'm curious what's with Sebastian that he didn't like. The guy looks like a good man to me.

When the clock strikes five and everyone started to leave, the three of us went down the building together, me ignoring Kitty and Sugar while Sebastian and Marley mock them by mimicking their voices. All I can do was laugh. When we reached the lobby, I said my goodbyes to them and promised to go have a drink with them on Friday.

I saw Thomas waiting for me outside with Finn's infamous limo. I waved hello to him and got inside the vehicle when he opened the passenger door. Santana was already inside talking with someone on the phone. She glanced at me, smirked and continues to talk on the phone.

The vehicle finally stopped and when I glanced outside, we are in front of my apartment. I turned to look at Santana - who just ended her conversation - a bit shocked and confused why we are in here.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? We're going to be fixing ourselves here. Sorry. I just wanted some place where I can do whatever I want. Hope you don't mind." She said and climbed out of the vehicle.

I got out of the vehicle and followed her, still not okay with what's going on. "Whatever you want? This is my house, for your information. I think it's inappropriate for you to go in here and do whatever you want." I snapped at her.

She stopped and faces me. "Can you not overreact about this? The make-up and hairstylists are already inside. There's nothing you can do about it now."

My eyes went wide at what she just said. "What?!" I almost yelled at her. She just huffed and continue to enter the apartment building. "You let some strangers inside my house? How did you even get the key?" Finn and I should really talk about her. This is just insane.

Santana didn't speak until we entered my apartment. The first thing I saw when I entered is the people who are arranging things inside my house. There are racks of different dresses and gowns inside, Make-up kits and two tables with mirrors that people used mostly in salons.

I was left stunned and surprisingly amazed by all of it. I look at Santana who is now sitting in front of the mirror while someone is doing her hair. She looked at me by the mirror, her eyebrow rising.

"What happened to the things we bought yesterday?" I asked, still looking around.

"Don't worry about them. They're still yours. I just wanted to have more things to choose from." She shrugged.

I still stood and stared at everything. I can't believe this is all happening inside my house. I stared at Santana, who is starting to get her hair fix by someone.

"Are you just gonna stand there and gawk at me? Can someone take this dwarf and start what you have paid to do?" she rolled her eyes then went back to admiring herself in the mirror.

A brunette woman went to me and gently pulled me to the table next to Santana's. I just sat there and look at myself in the mirror. This is finally happening. I'm going to Finn's birthday later and I don't know how to react. After today, everyone is going to find out who I am. Rachel Barbra Berry, Finn Hudson's girlfriend. Should I be happy? I am happy. Happy that I found someone who never took me for granted. Someone who didn't care about how rich he is and how low life I am. But why do I feel like I'm about to have my death sentence today? Maybe I'm just not expecting a lot like this in my life to happen.

I glance in my dad's room. I don't know if he's here in the house. I didn't see him nowadays since he's always at some bar getting drunk. I turned back to the mirror and stared at the woman who is now fixing my hair.

"Um, did you see someone in here before you went in?" I asked her. The lady just stopped at what she's doing and turned to me. "Is there someone in here when you went in?"

"Don't worry, Berry. I already took care of your dad." Santana cuts in.

My eyes went wide again as I turned to look at Santana. "You – "

"Yep. I think I knew more about you than your rich boyfriend." She shrugged. I waited for her to say something rude to me, like Finn and I shouldn't be together because my father is a stupid alcoholic who can even walk straight when drunk or I'm nothing like any of them and I'm just dating Finn to be called as one of them. But I just stared at her and received nothing. Not even a disgusted look at me. She just stares at me with her eyes that have no judgment, like she accepts everything that I am.

I turned my head back to my mirror and think for a moment. Will she tell Finn about my dad? Am I ready to face him after he finds out? Will he freak out? Will he broke up with me? Will he –

"Stop thinking too much," Santana said. I looked at her by the mirror and she just gave me a small smile. "Just be yourself. Be that Rachel who made Finn fall in love. Just be you and nothing else matters to him." And by that, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. That's the first time I saw Santana be a comforting woman. I think that's why she and Finn became best friends. They never let each other down.

When the brunette woman was done with me, a guy led me to a rack of fancy dresses. He measured me and turned to pick the clothes that have my size.

Tonight echoed throughout the whole room and I went to my bag which I left in the couch to get my phone, apologizing to everyone who just gave me weird looks.

I took my phone out of my bag and answered Blaine's call.

"Hey, B! What's up?"

"What's up? Hmm, let's see. My best friend went into a bar last night without me and now she's going to his boyfriend who is her boss' boss and I'm just sitting here in my studio, looking at my computer to know what she'd been up to this past few days." He greeted me. I can feel the bitterness in his voice and all I can do is feel guilty and terrified.

"I know I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you I promise." I apologized to him.

"With drinks, right?" he said, knowing that he is smiling now.

"Yes, of course. My treat!" I giggled.

"Good. God, I miss you so much!" he groaned.

"I know. I miss you too, B! Look, I have to get going. I still need to dress and prepare myself for Finn's birthday. I'll text you after, okay?"

"Fine." He sighed.

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" and then I hang up. I went back to the guy who finally picked something for me to wear. It was a cream-colored gown with a deep v-cut in front and backless. I stopped in my tracks when I saw it.

"Um, is that mine?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Berry. Miss Lopez picked this out for you." I went to look at Santana, who is now wearing a black tight-fitted dress with the top cut low that can totally show how hot she is.

"I can't wear something like this, Santana! It's just too – revealing." I said, giving the dress a look of disgust.

"You're going to wear that so none of the women on that party will think that Finn deserves better." She steps closer to me. "You've got a gorgeous body, Berry. Trust me, I know. I've been checking you out since I saw you. Look, all I want you to do is to be confident in your own body. Show Finn and everyone that is going to be there that you're the hottest bitch on that place and Finn chose the perfect woman for her."

"Don't you think it's too much? I mean I think I'm going to show too much skin if every time I move a little on that dress." I retaliated.

"You're going to look hot on that dress. It's time to show Finn what Rachel can really do, Berry. You're wearing this, end of story." She ordered before she returned back to her table and studied herself. All I can do is sighed in defeat as the guy helped me to get inside the dress.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Finn's POV**

The clock ticks by as I wait for the two ladies to come out of Rachel's apartment. Santana gave me an explicit instruction to just wait outside once I get to my girlfriend's apartment. I tried to argue but having Santana as your best friend is a little difficult because she wants what she wants. All I can do now is to wait until the two makes their way out to that front door of the apartment building.

To be honest, I am kind of excited what will Rachel will look like. She's beautiful whatever clothes she wear, but this is the first time that I'm going to see her dress up for a special event like this. Rachel in her uniform is hot for me, like sneaky hot. I don't know if she in a gown will make me drool every time I look at her.

My imaginations had been cut when the front door suddenly opens and revealed Santana, who is wearing a tight black dress that shows everyone how hot she truly is. Not that I didn't know since she always wear stuff like that.

I got out of the vehicle and waited for Rachel to walk out. Santana went beside me and turned to look at the front door, too.

"Where is she?" I asked impatiently.

"Just wait. She's on her way down." She crosses her arms and leaned against the limo.

"I waited long enough, Santana. Why you two took so long anyway? You have been in there for almost an hour. And you've been in Rachel's apartment two hours ago." I complained.

"We've been friends for so long now, Grey. Don't you think you should have known that by now? We're ladies. We always take a lot of time dressing up." She reasoned out.

I waited a little longer, my feet already tapping into the pavement as I stare at the door. I glanced at Santana and she's busy staring at her newly-painted nails.

"That's it, I'm going in." I said and I stride towards the apartment. I halted immediately when Rachel steps out of the door, looking exactly what I've been hoping she would. No, she looks way better than I've imagined. Every bit of her is perfect in my eyes. I have to blink my eyes a few times just to make sure that this moment is real. She stopped in front of me and I stared at her in awe.

"Wow, Rachel, you, you just, you look -"

"You do, too." She smiled, stopping in front of me. "Come on, I think we're already late for your party."

"Wait, I just wanna remember this. Us." I stared at her, wanting to remember every detail of her.

"Save it when you two are already swapping spits in private," Santana groaned. "Come on. I already need a drink." She climbed inside the limo, leaving a rolling a bemused Rachel and me, who still gawking at her entire body.

"Come on. Let's not make the Satan wait." Rachel said. I chuckled at the nickname she gave for Santana as I escorted her to enter the vehicle. I already can't wait to have an alone time with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The party is just what I have expected. Once the three of us stepped inside the venue, everyone stared like they were all waiting for me to arrive. I ignored them, looking down at Rachel who seems to be a little uncomfortable by the situation.

We went to take our seats on the table that is reserved for us, nodding at everyone who greeted me and ignoring the ones who took a curious glance at Rachel. I scanned the crowd looking for three certain individuals, Kurt, Burt and my mom. I spotted Kurt and Burt talking to each other a little further from where I'm sitting.

"Come on, I'm going to introduce to some people." I said to Rachel. I stood waiting for her to do the same. She seems reluctant for a moment before she stood and I held her hand tightly as we made our way to my family.

"Finn! Happy Birthday!" Kurt exclaimed when he spotted us. He gave me and Rachel a hug before he turned to Burt. "Dad, this is Finn's girlfriend, Rachel."

"Uh, Kurt." I cut in. "I'm here. I should be doing that."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just excited for you." He chuckled.

"It's okay, Finn." Rachel and Burt said in unison. The two just stared at each other, smiling.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel." Burt said. "Kurt had been mentioning you a lot to me when we talked on the phone so it's really nice to finally put a face on a name."

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Hummel. I've read a lot about you, too, on newspapers." She smiled sheepishly.

Burt just chuckles at her. "I'd get that a lot."

"Um, where's mom?" I asked Kurt.

"I saw her earlier but I don't know where she would go. I think she's just talking with some of her friends." Kurt answered.

I looked at Rachel, who is still talking to Burt with something and then glanced at the crowd to serach for my mother.

"Um, may I have everyone's attention, please?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel's POV**

The sound of the microphone echoes through the whole place and made everyone stop what they're doing and look at the stage. I turned and saw Quinn gathering everyone's attention from the stage. I guess it doesn't surprises me that she can do that easily, since just looking at her, being more beautiful than she is can make everyone turn their heads on her.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Quinn, a friend of the Hudson-Hummel family and would like to thank you for coming tonight."

I turned to Finn and who is also staring at Quinn and I tried to find out what he's thinking just by looking at him. He seems okay about everything that's happening but he doesn't seem to be relaxed at all. Santana suddenly stood next to him and talked to him. I couldn't hear what they're saying from where I stand. Finn said something and Santana just rolled her eyes. I excused myself from Mr. Hummel and I step closer to Finn. He smiled and held my hand while I stood next to him. Santana didn't speak again and I was left curious.

"… So let's give a round of applause for the man of the hour, Mr. Finn Hudson." Quinn introduces Finn and everyone turned to stare at us, well at him. I look up at him and he just gave them all a brief smile. He turned to me and kiss me in the cheek before walk his way to the stage.

Quinn gave him a hug as he arrived on stage, making me feel a little bit jealous. I shouldn't but I just can't help it since they used to be a couple and everyone knows how good they look together.

"You look like you're about to murder someone in their sleep. If that person is Quinn, then I'll be glad to help you out." Santana said next to me.

"They look good together." I muttered, but Santana still heard it.

"Yeah, they are. But even better when you look at them separately." She shrugged. When I didn't say anything she just took another glass of wine from a waiter and took big sip.

"Did Finn love her a lot when they're together?" I asked out of curiosity. I'm not jealous. I can't be.

"Stop being a sappy old maid, Berry. It doesn't look good on you." Took a sip. "Look, if Finn still loves that girl, do you think he would spend another day to be with someone like you? Finn doesn't cheat. He's not like that. And if you just listen with what I told you yesterday, you wouldn't have to be acting like that," she cocked her head to the side.

I remembered what she said to me yesterday. How can I forget that? I was so embarrassed that day when she is telling me about that. But even if I see any other way, I'm still not sure about that. I'm not the type of girl that makes some dirty move to my boyfriend.

"Guys sometimes wants girls to dominate them when it comes to sex. It makes them feel loved and wanted. I'm still not saying that you should give up your virginity to him, I just want you to let loose a little. Be a bad girl for once in a while. Don't be like the other couples that look like they'd come from the Stone Age."

Should I really do this? I love Finn, I really do. But I know Finn is just controlling himself every time we get intimate and I don't want to let him think that I do not trust him enough with my body. I want him to be my first because I know he won't hurt me, at all. But I'm still scared because I don't know how to do what Santana is saying.

I took a deep breath as I stared at Finn, who is about to get down on the down after his speech. I turned to Santana, who is watching me. "Tell me what to do." _Here goes nothing._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finn and I went back to our table, him looking at me curiously. Santana let me finish two shots of vodka that she got from the bar. I asked her what is it for and she said that's the only thing I needed for me to get to the plan. I felt the vodka stings into my throat as it slid down to my stomach. I felt a little bit dizzy, since it's my first time trying this kind of liquor. When Blaine and I went to a bar, I always ordered a glass of Cosmo and that's it.

"Are you okay?" Finn squeezed my hand when we sat on our seats.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Finn blinked a couple of times after I spoke.

"Your breath smells like alcohol, have you been drinking?" he looked around searching for something.

"A little bit." I bit my lip, which is surprisingly numb. I didn't know that I have a low tolerance in alcohol since now.

"Where is Santana? That little – "

"Finn, she didn't force me into it. I just … needed something to drink, that's all."

"You could have ordered a Cosmo, you know." He said, still looking around.

"I need something stronger. I guess I'm just nervous being here, being looked at by everyone."

"Don't worry about them, Rachel. Everybody knows now that you're girlfriend. They're just looking because they're jealous that I have the most beautiful woman right here with me."

I bit down my lip and smiled, blushing by everything Finn said. I pulled him closer and give him a kiss just to show him how much I appreciate everything he says or does for me. If we weren't in a public place like this, I could have straddled him and showed him how thankful I am to have him, but for now I guess I could just follow what Santana said.

I bit his bottom lip and pulled it before tearing my lips to his. Finn just stared at me, his eyes turns dark with lust and it's the only sign I need to know if my teasing is working properly.

"You know I was a little bit jealous when I saw you and Quinn at the stage earlier," I said, scooting my chair closer to his. "You two look good together." I muttered, playing with my fingernails while I stared at them.

Finn pulls my chin up by his fingers and looked at me in the eye. "Quinn and I are just friends now. Hell, I don't even know if that's the right word to use since I never really bonded with her since we broke up. And we may look good together but you and I, we look perfect together and that's the only thing that matters."

I put my hand to his thighs as I leaned in closer to whisper to his ear. "That's good to know, Finn, because I don't want anybody to take you away from me. You are mine, Finn. Every part of your body should be mine." I slide my hand slowly into his thighs, going into his inner thighs until I reach his crotch. "Even this." I said, licking his ear after.

I heard him hissed and when I leaned back to look at his face, he seems to be surprised and amused at me. I didn't remove my hand from his crotch and began playing my fingers there where I could feel his own manhood getting hard.

"If you will keep on doing that, we may have to leave this party sooner." He said through his teeth, trying his best not to make any unnecessary noise that can make other people look at us.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked, trying to sound disappointed and pouting while I hold his now hard penis.

"Rach … God" he moaned when I moved my hand up and down.

I don't know what I'm doing actually. I just know that the two (or was it three?) shot of vodka gave me a lot of confidence and now I end up like this. I know when I wake up the next day that I may forget about this but I don't want to. The way Finn licks his lips and stares at me makes me want to explode right here, right now. If Finn looks sexy just by staring at you with those eyes and smile, I don't know if the word sexy is still applicable to what I'm seeing right now. Is there even a word that tops that word?

"So, what should I do with this?" I asked him, leaning forward a little to show him my cleavage, which I learned from Santana by the way. I saw him glanced at it and felt his cock twitch in my hand. I smirked at him. "Should I give it a kiss?" I asked.

"God, yes." He said quickly, his breathing getting a bit fast.

"Right now?" I asked, squeezing his part a little to tease a little more.

"Rach," he moaned.

"Am I interrupting something?" the feminine voice makes us both startled. I pulled my hand back quickly as we both stared at the woman standing across the table.

Finn stood immediately and I looked at him. I looked back at the woman and I stilled when I realized that the woman in front of me is his –

"Mom." Finn said. _Oh, crap._

* * *

**A/N: **So was it good? was it worth waiting for? please let me know.

Next chapter: Rachel meet Finn's mom for the first time and it's going to be so awkward and i know everyone knows why. Finn is going to have a lot of gifts and the gifts will truly shock Rachel and she may or may not give her present to Finn because of it. Carole will stick around for a while for some reasons. Quinn and Puck will still have their moments with Finchel and Finn will get a little bit furious about something. Hint: Puck likes someone and he get what he wants, just like Finn. Prepare for the storm guys, it's coming and it's going to be tragic.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading.

P.S. I think this is the first and last Finchel story that i will make. i don't really know if i should continue writing fics about them or should i try another couple. what do you guys think? I have this idea in my head that i would like to write and i don't know what ship should i choose.


End file.
